Tu diras que estoy loco
by lily08
Summary: Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ' 'Euh…oui' 'Alors sors avec moi Granger.' DMHG
1. Pacte avec le Diable

**Titre : **Tu diras que estoy loco

**Auteur : **mwaaaaaaaa (lily08 pour ceux qui l'auront pas remarqué)

**Résumé : **« Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger. » DMHG

**Note de l'auteur :** Déjà l'histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Ca se passe dans le futur quand nos amis ont 20 ans. La guerre est finie (Voldemort a été vaincu). Et notre amie Hermione est intéressée par un certain jeune homme.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Assise sur chaise de la Grande Salle, Hermione Granger, jeune brunette de vingt ans, regardait le bal qui se déroulait sous ses yeux en cet instant même. Le bal des anciens élèves. Un bal qui réunissait tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard, l'école de magie des sorciers d'Angleterre où Hermione Granger y avait fait toutes ses études. Ses pensées étaient prises par tous les couples qui dansaient. Surtout par un homme roux qui se déhanchait sur la scène. Ronald Weasley. Cela faisait déjà neuf ans qu'elle le connaissait. Rien qu'en le regardant, elle pouvait se souvenir de tous leurs moments passés ensemble. Elle pouvait également se souvenir de toutes les nuits passées à rêver de lui. Rêver qu'il se conduise comme le prince charmant. Malheureusement, cela ne s'était jamais produit. Au contraire, Ron avait accumulé les conquêtes les unes après les autres. Et le pire, c'est que à chaque fois, il lui demandait des conseils. Si Hermione avait agi comme une fille normalement constituée et follement amoureuse du gars en question, elle aurait donné les solutions pour que la fille qui était le sujet ne voudrait plus l'approcher. Mais elle, elle lui avait donné des conseils. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en retirait ? Un simple merci. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant une fille près de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne vit même pas la personne qui rigolait en la voyant agir ainsi.

-Alors, toujours en train de le regarder ?

-Harry !

Harry Potter se tenait devant elle avec un sourire sur son visage. Il fallait dire que ces années lui avaient réussi. Il était devenu extrêmement séduisant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus que jamais ébouriffés. Cela lui donnait un air sauvage. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient si profonds que quand on le regardait dans les yeux, on pouvait se plonger dans un océan vert émeraude. Il avait beaucoup grandi mais sa taille n'égalisait pas celle de Ron. Si on se cadrait niveau sentimental, Harry sortait avec Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron. Harry regarda Hermione et lui dit :

-Toujours pas décidée à lui parler ?

-Mais je lui parle !

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

-Euh…pas moi !

-Hermione c'est ridicule.

Hermione se tourna et sombra dans ses pensées. Comme disait Harry, tout cela était ridicule. Mais que faire ? La solution paraissait simple à dire. Avouer à Ron ses sentiments. Mais quand on parlait de le faire…Seulement, elle n'avait pas le choix à moins de vouloir être tourmentée toute sa vie si elle doit le faire ou pas. Décidée, Hermione se retourna et fit face à Harry. D'une voix déterminée, elle lui dit :

-C'est bon. Tu as gagné. Je vais lui dire.

-C'est la meilleure solution. Et quand comptes-tu lui dire ?

-Euh…

-Tu pourrais lui dire maintenant. La chanson est finie.

-Euh mais tu sais…

-Hermione !

-Oui c'est bon…je vais le faire.

Hermione se lança sur la piste de danse. Chaque pas qui la rapprochait de lui devenait de plus en plus lourd. Quand elle fut en face de lui, elle commença :

-Ron, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

-Tiens, moi aussi !

-Ah...euh…ah bon ? Raconte !

-Non toi d'abord !

-Non je t'en prie !

-Voilà, je vais te présenter Erika, ma petite amie.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta. Sa petite amie ? Mais il se foutait du monde là…En plus, cette Erika faisait partie de la catégorie que Hermione surnommait les filles parfaites. Elle était une blonde aux yeux bleus qui lançait des regards provocateurs autour d'elle. C'en était trop pour Hermione qui partit en courant sans donner la moindre explication à Ron. Pourquoi était-elle venue à ce bal ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée chez elle à lire un bon vieux livre ? Elle courut dans un des longs couloirs interminables du château. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie une douleur pareille. Elle détestait cette Erika, elle la détestait.

Une heure que Hermione était là à pleurer sans s'arrêter. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Surprise, elle se retourna et vit…Drago Malefoy. Reprenant sa dignité, elle lui dit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ce château n'appartient pas à toi, Granger. J'ai le droit de me promener où je veux.

-Alors va dans un autre couloir et laisse moi tranquille !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire, Granger ? Pleurer de nouveau ?

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Je veux te proposer un marché.

-Un marché ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Il se trouve que la Belette sort avec une fille qui m'intéresse assez. Et je vois bien que la Belette t'intéresse alors je pense qu'on pourrait trouver un accord.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui j'en suis sûr.

-Euh…

-Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ?

-Euh…oui.

-Alors sors avec moi, Granger.

* * *

Voilà fini le premier chapitre ! Laissez-moi une ptite review pour me dire comment vous trouvez ce début !

**Lily08**


	2. Sûre de te connaître ?

**Titre :** Tu diras que estoy loco

**Auteur :** lily08

**Résumé :** « Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger. » DMHG

**Note de l'auteur : **Déjà l'histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Ca se passe dans le futur quand nos amis ont 20 ans. La guerre est finie (Voldemort a été vaincu). Et notre amie Hermione est intéressée par un certain jeune homme.

**Disclaimer :** A part Erika, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Note :**

**_Alors merciiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews ! Moi qui m'attendais à 3 reviews j'en reçois 33 pour un seul chapitre !Alors merci encore !Je vais juste répondre à une question qu'une fille m'a posée. Je sais pas du tout combien de chapitres ma fic va faire mais j'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Aussi c'est vrai que pour le retard de ce chapitre je suis impardonnable ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Une semaine que Hermione avait accepté ce marché. Ce foutu marché comme elle aimait l'appeler. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas refusé ? Il fallait dire que c'était une occasion tentante. Une bonne façon de rendre jaloux Ron. De lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas attachée à lui (bien que ce soit totalement le contraire). Même si cette idée totalement risquée se trouvait être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait le moins sur terre : Drago Malefoy, on pouvait dire que les effets allaient être très réussis. Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rigolé autant qu'elle le faisait à présent.

Deux heures qu'elle se préparait pour la venue de Ron. Celui-ci l'avait prévenue de son arrivée un peu plus tôt. Et d'après des sources sûres (à vrai dire elles venaient de Drago…enfin Malefoy), Ron avait été mis au courant de sa « liaison ». Il restait juste à voir comment il allait le prendre. Soudain une lumière verte rayonna dans le salon. Grand, avec des tâches de rousseur qui s'étalaient sur son visage, ainsi se présentait Ron Weasley, l'idole d'Hermione. Celle vint vers lui, le grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Ron ! Tu es là !

-NE M'APPROCHE PAS!

Elle avait prévu qu'il serait en colère, mais pas à ce point là ! Première des choses, le calmer ou faire l'innocente.

-Que se passe-t-il ? fit Hermione avec une mine inquiète.

-Fais pas l'innocente ! rugit-il.

En fait c'était une mauvaise idée. Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il fallait absolument le calmer. Comment ? Bonne question. Ayant remarqué son silence, Ron hurla :

-JE SAIS CE QUI SE PASSE ENTRE TOI ET MALEFOY !

Au moins maintenant, on pouvait considérer Malefoy comme une source sûre. Il fallait cependant une réponse claire et précise. C'était son plan qu'elle mettait en jeu !

-Ecoute Ron, je vais t'expliquer…

-Je n'attends que ça !

Il s'assit sur le canapé et la regarda avec un air très menaçant, enfin qui se voulait agressif…

-Et bien en fait…Malefoy et moi faisions de la correspondance !

-De la correspondance ?

-Oui ! Je t'assure, nous nous échangions des lettres sans savoir le destinataire. J'ai appris à le connaître et en fait c'est un homme extrêmement…sentimental !

Si il y avait un homme au monde qui n'était pas pourvu de sentiments, c'était bien lui !

-Sentimental ? Tu en es sûre ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! En fait il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche je t'assure.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ron

-Oui !

-Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas aimé que tu tombes dans les bras d'un gars malhonnête ! sourit Ron.

Elle qui croyait que Ron détestait Malefoy ! Mais ce n'était pas tout…

-Tu sais que à un moment, je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi ! s'exclama Ron.

A cet instant, Hermione se demanda sérieusement s'il était vraiment idiot ou s'il le faisait exprès. Ron se leva et dit :

-Bon je dois y aller ! J'ai du travail qui m'attend ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Mione !

Et il repartit aussi brusquement qu'il était venu. Là, ça devenait grave. Il fallait absolument qu'elle agisse. Elle transplana.

Dans le manoir Malefoy, Drago, allongé sur son lit, réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé en ces quelques jours. A où cette logique tordue allait-elle mener ? Il n'en savait rien mais il mourait d'impatience de connaître les évènements qui allaient suivre. Soudain une forme se matérialisa devant lui et il reconnut sa coéquipière.

-Alors, venue me voir Granger ?

-Malefoy. Faut passer à la vitesse supérieure.

* * *

_Deuxième chapitre! Laissez moi une review pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ou non !_

_**Lily08**_


	3. Occasion innatendue !

**Titre :** Tu diras que estoy loco

**Auteur :** lily08

**Résumé :** « Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger. » DMHG

**Note de l'auteur : **Déjà l'histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Ca se passe dans le futur quand nos amis ont 20 ans. La guerre est finie (Voldemort a été vaincu). Et notre amie Hermione est intéressée par un certain jeune homme.

**Disclaimer :** A part Erika, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Note :** Merciiii encore à **Prunelle2005, MarilneBlack, 'tite Kai, hindouch, 'tite mione, herm62, johanna, Cindy2008, pupuce, Elsyla, Yalta08, LeSautdel'Ange, EMI, maruja, Malfoy4ever, L'EclatdelaLune, GinnyPotter02, jellyka !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

-Comment ça, passer à la vitesse supérieure ?demanda Drago.

A vrai dire, il avait déjà été surpris par sa « visite ». Pour lui, les choses se passaient à merveille. Il regarda Hermione et lui dit d'un ton moqueur :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La belette s'en fout ?

- Et bien c'est exactement ça. Même en disant ses mots exacts : il est très heureux pour nous.

- Quoi ?

- Et j'oubliais : il ne te considère plus comme un gars malhonnête !

- Ok on passe à la vitesse supérieure.

- Mais que faire ? demanda Hermione.

-Ce soir…, souffla Drago.

-Ce soir quoi ?

-C'est vrai j'oubliais que quelqu'un de ton genre ne serait pas au courant de cette soirée. Il est vrai que ma famille a un côté prestigieux et aussi j'avoue que…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Malefoy ne changera vraiment jamais ! Elle le regarda et lui demanda :

-Et à part le côté prestigieux de ta famille, en quel honneur est organisé cette soirée ?

-C'est une soirée qui fête les 71 ans du Ministre de la Magie. On a le droit d'inviter des « amis ».

-Emmène-moi !

-Granger, je ne t'ai jamais et je ne te considèrerais jamais comme une amie.

-Idiot ! Ron va sûrement aller à cette fête ! Son père travaille au Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu ! Et Erika viendra aussi ! Il faut que tu m'invites !

-T'es folle ? Ma mère vient aussi !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Je te signale que pour toute ma famille tu es considérée comme une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira. Elle lui demanda :

-Ils sont au courant au moins de notre « relation » ?

-Oui.

-Alors où est le problème ? Je te signale Malefoy que nous avons fait un marché !

-Je m'en fous, tu ne viens pas.

-Serais-tu du genre à ne pas tenir tes engagements ?

Hermione vit Malefoy flancher sur cette phrase.

-Ce soir, 19 heures. Et tache de te rendre acceptable.

-Compte sur moi !

Malefoy renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

**¤¤¤**

Le soir, Hermione se rendit au Ministère de la Magie. Le Ministère avait été décoré d'une façon stupéfiante. Des statues en or se tenaient près d'elle, telles des statues à l'effigie des rois. Des lustres en cristal pendaient au plafond. Des fontaines jaillissaient de l'or. Tout cela était magnifique. Une voix la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Drago se tenait devant elle. Il était très élégant dans sa robe de sorcier. Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et le lui tendit :

-Bois ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une potion pour qu'on puisse lire dans les pensées de l'un et de l'autre.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Granger, si on veut que notre plan marche, cette potion est indispensable.

-Très bien. Où se passe le dîner ?

-Là-bas, suis moi.

Hermione regarda la potion jaunâtre qui s'agitait dans le flacon. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait avalé une chose pareille. Elle ouvrit le flacon, le porta à sa bouche et le but d'un seul trait. Elle fut prise d'un frisson et dit :

-Ne m'oblige plus jamais à reboire un truc pareil.

Malefoy sourit et s'avança vers la salle du dîner, suivi de Hermione. Avant d'entrer, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

-Au fait, ça ne sert à rien de cacher tes origines moldues. Toute ma famille est au courant. Tu as de la chance, ce soir il n'y aura que ma mère. Tâche d'être correcte.

Et il partit. Hermione était très énervée. Pour qui se prenait-il ? On aurait dit un père qui parle à sa fille, la fille étant une peste. Après tout, elle n'était là que pour piquer Ron à Erika…enfin, lui reprendre Ron, serait le terme le plus exact. Et puis, si ça se trouve, rien ne se passerait comme elle l'imaginait.

**¤¤¤**

Une heure que Hermione était à ce foutu dîner. Les discussions étant focalisées sur les affaires du Ministère, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Hermione avait donc toutes ses pensées tournées vers son idole : Ronald Weasley. Si seulement Erika n'avait pas tout gâché en lançant cette phrase :

- Je dois vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! Ron et moi allons emménager ensemble !

Ces paroles se trouvent être généralement celles qui blessent ou qui perturbent une personne. On pouvait dire que l'effet était réussi. Drago qui s'étouffait avec un haricot, Ron qui recrachait sa Bière au Beurre par le nez et Narcissa qui regardait la scène avec dégoût. Mais celui où la fureur apparaissait clairement sur le visage était Drago. Pour se venger, il prit le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas un tendre baiser, comme elle l'avait rêvé dans ses plus beaux contes de fées. C'était le genre de baiser animal, cruel et qui ne laisse aucun répit. Hermione, même si elle n'avait pas d'expérience, loin de là, pouvait considérer que Drago était un as en matière de baisers. Soudain, il la repoussa aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Quand Hermione redescendit sur Terre, il y régnait un silence incroyable autour de la table. Erika, le visage gonflé de jalousie, avait du mal à contenir sa fureur. Ron donnait l'impression d'être paralysé et Narcissa regardait le nouveau « couple » avec intérêt. Drago se leva de table, prétextant une envie de prendre l'air. A la suite, Erika fit de même.

Narcissa s'approcha alors de Hermione et lui dit :

-Je vois…mon fils a craqué sur vous on dirait.

-Euh…oui.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il vous haïssait à un point pendant votre scolarité.

-Euh…les sentiments changent vous savez !

-Oui. Mais dîtes moi, n'est-ce pas vous qui avez réussi tous vos ASPIC ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi, dit Hermione avec une certaine fierté.

-Et bien, ça rattrape vos origines moldues. A votre place, j'irais voir ce que Drago fait en ce moment, ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'il s'est absenté.

-Euh, oui. Au Revoir.

Hermione s'en alla, avec le gros pressentiment que cette femme était très bizarre ! Mais il était vrai que Drago commençait à mettre du temps. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et ouvrit une porte. La scène qui se déroulait devant elle la figea sur place. Sur le canapé, Erika étalée sur Drago, embrassait celui-ci avec une fougue que Hermione n'avait encore jamais vue. La chemise de Drago était légèrement ouverte. Tout à coup, elle prit conscience de la situation. Drago, qui venait de l'apercevoir, se releva avec mal en poussant Erika par terre et dit à Hermione :

-Je vais tout t'expliquer !

Hermione profita de ce moment pour s'enfuir. Ses pensées étaient heureuses. Elle avait enfin une preuve pour que Ron quitte Erika ! Elle ne voyait pas Drago qui la poursuivait en courant.

Derrière la porte, Erika ramassa sa chemise, et murmura d'une voix basse :

-Tu peux rêver, ça ne se passera pas comme tu le voudras.

Et avec un sourire, elle sortit de la salle.

* * *

Chapitre 3 terminé ! Maintenant j'attends plus que les reviews J'espère que ça vous a plu !

**Lily08**


	4. Sale garce !

**Titre :** _Tu diras que estoy loco_

**Auteur :** _lily08_

**Résumé **_« Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger. » DMHG_

**Note de l'auteur : **_Déjà l'histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Ca se passe dans le futur quand nos amis ont 20 ans. La guerre est finie (Voldemort a été vaincu). Et notre amie Hermione est intéressée par un certain jeune homme._

**Disclaimer :** _A part Erika, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

**Note :**

**_Toujours merci à sueno, Enora BLACK, ingrid, johanna, RoSeSwAn, Lirra023, Hermi59184, hindouch, Arwenajane, 'tite mione, ludi, Evans Mary, Malfoy4ever, Lokness, hanvu, jellyka et laetitia9 !_**

**_Enfin je tiens à rajouter que pour toutes les filles qui s'appelleraient Erika de ne pas se sentir visée:) . Pour rajouter j'ai choisi ce prénom au hasard, ça pouvait être aussi bien un tout autre prénom. Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Cher journal, _

_Je suis tellement heureuse des évènements d'hier ! Maintenant Ron va enfin pouvoir plaquer Erika ! Mais il faut que je lui annonce doucement, il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal non plus (mon œil oui tu t'en fous !)…Mais comment vais-je lui annoncer ? Peut-être je pourrais lui annoncer à un goûter :_

_« Ron ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus des nouvelles de toi (longtemps ? je l'ai vu hier !) et donc j'ai organisé ce goûter pour te dire que je suis heureuse qu'on soit seuls tous les deux, que Erika t'a trompé et que je suis sûre que tu trouveras mieux ! Un autre cookies ? »_

_Non…ce n'est pas vraiment la manière à adopter. Sinon je peux arriver en pleurs chez lui et le lui dire d'un ton dramatique ! Non plus. La meilleure méthode serait de lui dire doucement. Oui ! C'est ce que je vais faire ! Et je vais le lui dire aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas tarder (tu m'étonnes !), si je tarde trop il trouvera le moyen de mettre ça sur mon dos ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'être à tout à l'heure ! _

Hermione ferma son journal, l'air radieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était heureuse ! Dans quelques heures, elle pourrait enfin dire : Adieu Erika ! Pendant qu'elle se disait ça, elle réduisait une feuille de papier en morceaux. Il y avait une chose qui était sûre maintenant : Finis les soucis !

A l'hôpital, Hermione effectuait son stage en tant que guérisseur. Ce métier était tout ce qu'aimait Hermione : l'acharnement au travail et le pouvoir d'aider les autres. Elle s'avança vers celui qui surveillait son stage : le guérisseur Anaes. Elle lui demanda :

-Vous allez bien monsieur ?

-Miss Granger, je dois vous parler.

-Allez-y, aujourd'hui je peux accepter toute parole ! dit-elle avec le sourire.

-Je dois vous virer du stage. Je suis désolé.

Le sourire de Hermione s'effaça de son visage. Elle balbutia :

-Mais…pourquoi ?

-Après vos photos compromettantes, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous garder.

-Mais…quelles photos ?

-Venez voir de vous-même.

Hermione s'avança et vit un magasine sur le comptoir. La Gazette du Sorcier. Et elle en première page. Toute nue. Elle feuilleta le magasine et lut à voix haute : « Ces photos nous ont été envoyées par une personne de son entourage. Elle a voulu nous déclarer : De toute façon, cela ne m'étonne pas que Granger fasse ce genre de photos. Elle cache vraiment bien son jeu ! »

« Erika…sale garce ! » pensa-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, mais vous devez partir, dit le guérisseur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en vais. Au revoir.

Hermione s'en alla donc de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait qu'une direction maintenant : Ron. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Tout de suite.

Quand elle se trouva être devant la porte du Terrier, Hermione frappa. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Erika n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il fallait qu'elle se batte. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ron. Etrangement, elle le trouva bien froid. Elle lui dit :

-Ron ! Je dois absolument te dire quelque chose !

Bon d'accord. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu. Prévenir Ron de cette façon, avant elle l'avait éliminé des options à choisir. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix.

-Vas-y, lui dit Ron.

-Voilà, je sais que ça va paraître incroyable, mais tu sais hier, à la soirée, j'ai aperçus Erika et Malefoy ensemble ! Ils s'embrassaient !

-J'arrive pas à y croire…

Ron la fit entrer dans le salon et il s'assit sur un des canapés qui s'y trouvaient. Il prenait sa tête entre les mains en répétant inlassablement : C'est pas vrai…

-Ecoute Ron, je suis sûre que tu trouveras mieux qu'elle. C'est que…

-Mais tu comprends rien à rien !

-Quoi ?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que TOI tu puisses inventer de tels mensonges !

-Quoi ? Mais je ne raconte pas de mensonges !

-Oui c'est ça. Erika a reçu des lettres d'insultes de toi. Des menaces aussi disant que si elle ne me quittait pas, tu allais te venger. Je sais que c'est toi. Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais.

Hermione enrageait à l'intérieur d'elle. Erika avait vraiment TOUT prévu. Elle s'était arrangée pour qu'on puisse la virer de son stage, détruire sa réputation en envoyant des photos compromettantes et raconter à Ron des mensonges sur des lettres d'insultes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution :

-Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais un jour Ronald Weasley, tu regretteras de m'avoir dit ça quand tu sauras la vérité.

-C'est ça, va-t-en.

C'est dans cette situation qu'Hermione sortit. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Ron allait payer très cher ce qu'il avait dit…ou plutôt ce qu'il avait cru. Une fois dehors, elle transplana chez Malefoy. Elle le vit allongé sur son lit et elle lui dit :

-Malefoy ! J'ai un service à te demander !

-Comme toujours. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Epouse moi !

* * *

_C'est sur cette fin que je termine le chapitre ) Erika est vraiment un adversaire de taille face à Hermione ! Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place, surtout en ce qui concerne les photos compromettantes ! Maintenant à vous de me dire vos impressions en me laissant une review ;) !_

_**Lily08**_


	5. Comme un combat de boxe

**Titre :** _Tu diras que estoy loco_

**Auteur :** _lily08_

**Résumé **_« Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger. » DMHG_

**Note de l'auteur : **_Déjà l'histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Ca se passe dans le futur quand nos amis ont 20 ans. La guerre est finie (Voldemort a été vaincu). Et notre amie Hermione est intéressée par un certain jeune homme._

**Disclaimer :** _A part Erika, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

**Note : **_Tout d'abord merci à **l'angedesenfers, la miss12,Elodie85,** **marie**, **Malfoy4ever**, **Prunelle2005**, **Estelle01**, **gin' lupin**, **'Clochett'**, **Le Saut de l'Ange**, **RoSeSwAn**, **sarouchka**, **Shee-Shee-Chan**, **octo**, **Lea** et à **Electra493** ! Alors, pour vous dire la vérité, j'avais prévu que ce chapitre serait l'avant-dernier MAIS vos reviews m'ont fait changer d'avis. Faut qu'il y ait encore des tactiques d'Hermione et des coups de garce de Erika, ainsi que les gaffes de Ron et les pulsions de Drago. Pour le moment, faut pas que ça s'arrête._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

_« Mr Drago Malefoy va se marier avec Hermione Granger !_

_La nouvelle ne s'est répandue que hier, après confirmation du très célèbre Drago Malefoy._

_Des explications ont été imposées, surtout comment Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger en s'ont arrivés là. Pour plus de détails, se référer à la page 4. »_

Voici ce qu'on pouvait lire à présent dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione jeta négligemment le journal pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Une chose était sûre : cette nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Tout le monde sorcier était au courant et Hermione pouvait s'assurer que Ron la contacterait bientôt. Il ne resterait jamais les bras croisés.

Généralement, la fille doit toujours attendre que l'homme vienne vers elle pour les explications. Cette règle est inscrite partout…enfin, dans le monde des filles. Toutefois, Hermione avait envie de désobéir à cette règle. Elle mourrait d'impatience de savoir la réaction de Ron. Et surtout avoir le plaisir de lui clouer le bec.

Mais une ombre faisait obstacle : Erika. Si Hermione avait bien compris une chose, c'était que l'amour est un champ de bataille.

La clochette de la porte sonna. La bataille pouvait commencer.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Ron faisait face à elle, mais bien sûr, il n'était pas seul : Erika l'accompagnait.

Ron, bien sûr, ne remarquait rien de la ruse de Erika et de son petit jeu. Non, pour lui, elle était LE modèle. La féminité absolue. Et si on se penchait d'un point de vue extérieur, il n'avait pas tort.

Il commença :

-Bonjour Hermione, désolé de te déranger, mais nous passions dans le coin et…

-On a apporté un cadeau de mariage, dit Erika.

Hermione se tourna vers elle, l'air méfiant :

-Un cadeau de mariage ?

-Oui, généralement c'est ce qu'on fait. Au fait tu comptes nous faire entrer au moins ?

_Erika : 1 _

_Hermione : 0_

Là, Hermione avait raté le premier round et Erika lui en faisait déjà baver. Pour rattraper le coup, elle lui fit un sourire forcé et dit :

-Mais bien sûr, entre !

Ron entra, suivit de Erika. Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil d'entrée, Hermione éternua. Ron s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

-Ca va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que je suis un peu allergique aux parfums bon marché.

Erika se tourna vers elle, la bouche grande ouverte. Deuxième round ? Gagné ! Ron, assez gêné, lui dit :

-Et si tu ouvrais notre cadeau de mariage ?

-Bonne idée ! dit Hermione.

Elle s'acharna sur le papier cadeau et réussit enfin à trouver une boîte. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et trouva une robe en lin blanche. Elle était très belle.

-C'est moi qui l'ait choisi, dit Ron.

Et si jamais son plan marchait ? Et si Ron tombait amoureux d'elle ? Et qu'il plaquait Erika ? Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue :

-Merci, je vais tout de suite l'essayer !

_Erika : 1 _

_Hermione : 2_

C'est ce qu'elle fit en vitesse. La robe était moulante et épousait parfaitement chaque partie de son corps.

Quand Hermione revint vers ses « invités », elle fit :

-Hum…

Ron et Erika se retournèrent. Celui-ci devint tout à coup tout rouge. Il semblait dévorer du regard chaque parcelle de cette robe. Erika, voyant cela, se déchaîna :

-J'en étais sûre, on aurait dû prendre la taille au-dessus !

_Erika : 2_

_Hermione : 2_

Elles étaient toutes les deux à égalité maintenant. Mais si Hermione continuait sur cette voie, elle allait avoir une belle défaite. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit :

-Mais dis-moi Erika, et si toi et Ron, vous veniez demain soir pour un dîner entre couples, comme ça, nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance !

Plus ample connaissance, oui pour lui foutre une belle raclée seraient des termes plus exacts.

-Oh mais que c'est gentiiiil ! D'accord nous viendrons, n'est-ce pas Ron chéri ?

-Euh…oui.

Hermione devait voir Drago ce soir. Plan d'urgence : trouver toutes les faiblesses de Erika. Et elle ferait tout pour savoir. Tout.

* * *

_Hum ! Gros chapitre je dirais ! Aussi surtout très amusant à faire, au moins on voit les batailles entre filles ! Maintenant laissez-moi une review pour dire si vous avez aimer ou non !_

_Lily08_


	6. Oups ! Vraiment désolée Erika !

**Titre :** _Tu diras que estoy loco_

**Auteur :** _Toujours et toujours moi (- lily08)_

**Résumé :** _« Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger. » DMHG_

**Note de l'auteur : **_Déjà l'histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Ca se passe dans le futur quand nos amis ont 20 ans. La guerre est finie (Voldemort a été vaincu). Et notre amie Hermione est intéressée par un certain jeune homme._

**Disclaimer :** _A part Erika, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

**Note : **_Merci à **langedesenfers, saisei, sasou5, mymy, Sarah Malefoy, Le Saut de l'Ange, 'Clochett' , Prunelle2005, HappyHermia, wiwi love ron-hermy, RoSeSwAn, TheBlackVenus, floreole, Kago-chan, ludi, maeva, Céline, Malfoy4ever, Estelle01Potter, 'tite mione, octo, Elodie85 et Love-pingo !**_

_Maintenant, je pense que je vais faire bientôt place à un chapitre explosif, HiHi ! Tout ce que je dis maintenant est que je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Erika ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

-Lalala !

C'est dans cet esprit que Hermione attendait le dîner. Vous me direz, normalement, on est légèrement stressé avant un dîner avec sa meilleure ennemie, surtout si elle se trouve être la petite amie de l'objet de vos pensées. Mais jamais Hermione n'avait été aussi impatiente. Elle voulait ridiculiser Erika, la battre. Et cela, elle allait le réussir avec beauté.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione préparait l'un de ses meilleurs plats : le poulet à la provençale. Elle n'avait jamais été un cordon bleu, mais cette fois, elle ne préparait pas vraiment un plat, mais plutôt une arme. Hermione faisait bien attention de ne manquer aucun ingrédient.

**Flash-Back**

Hermione allait voir sa meilleure amie : Ginny Weasley. De nature, ces deux filles s'étaient toujours très bien entendues. Mais il y avait un petit souci à cette amitié : Ginny appréciait Erika. A cause de cela, elles s'étaient vraiment perdues de vue. Mais Ginny avait toujours eu un défaut : c'était une grande commère ! Et Hermione comptait bien exploiter ce défaut.

Elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous à un magasin très tendance, le « Fashion Style ». Hermione n'avait jamais été une adepte du shopping, mais comme on le dit si souvent, la vie exige parfois des sacrifices.

-Hermione, ma chériiiiie !

-Oh Ginny ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt dis donc !

-Olala, Hermione, je t'en prie. Je n'allais quand même pas arriver en retard le jour où on se revoit ! Alors comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien merci.

-Olala mais avec un homme comme Drago, on ne peut qu'aller bien !

-Oui, c'est sûr ! Il est comment dire…

-Sensuel ! Erika m'a toujours dit qu'il était un homme terriblement sexy !

-Erika ?

-Oh non ! Ne lui dis surtout pas que je te l'ai dit !

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas Ginny. Ce sera notre secret à toutes les deux ! lui sourit Hermione

-Oui ! Viens un peu essayer cette jupe !

Et c'est ainsi que Ginny entraîna Hermione dans une longue après-midi shopping. A partir de la quatrième jupe, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Dis moi Ginny…

-Oui ?

-En fait, tu vois, ce soir, j'ai invité Ron et Erika pour une soirée entre couples. Le seul souci, c'est que j'ai peur de faire un repas qui ne plaît pas à Erika. Tu vois, j'aimerais tellement devenir amie avec elle, mais si je rate le repas ou que je mets un aliment qu'elle déteste…

-Ah ! Hermione, Hermione ! C'est tellement merveilleux que tu veuilles devenir amie avec elle ! Ecoute, elle n'est pas compliquée. Le seul aliment que tu dois à tout prix éviter, c'est l'oignon. Elle y est allergique. Elle m'a raconté une fois qu'elle en avait mangé, et qu'il lui avait fait des effets secondaires affreux !

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Et Hermione ajouta les oignons. N'était-il pas écrit quelque part que tous les coups étaient permis ?

Ron et Erika sonnèrent à la porte. Hermione se hâta d'aller ouvrir, en compagnie de Drago. Dès que Hermione ouvrit, Erika lui jeta sa veste à la figure. Quel accueil ! Ron, gêné, lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il l'aide. Celle-ci lui répondit :

-Mais non, Ron, ne fait surtout rien ! J'espère que tu vas aimer le plat ! J'ai mis longtemps à le décider !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, il va être parfait ! Comme d'habitude !

-Alors allons dans la salle à manger ! Que je puisse servir le plat !

C'est ainsi que tous les couples se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et s'assirent autour de la table. Erika dit à haute voix :

-Tiens ! Il n'y a pas de serviette !

Honteuse d'avoir pu laisser une chance comme celle-là à Erika, Hermione partit vite en chercher. Quand elle revint, Erika se trouvait en face de Drago. Pourquoi elle avait changé de place, Hermione se le demandait. Elle regarda alors droit devant elle…sans voir le pied de Drago qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Hermione s'écroula alors avec autant d'élégance qu'un sumo. Elle allait engueuler Drago quand soudain ce qu'elle vit la choqua.

Le talon aiguille de Erika se trouvait sur la jambe de Drago. Pour être plus claire, Erika faisait du pied à Drago !

Si Hermione s'était attendue à quelque chose, ce n'était pas du tout à cela ! Soudain, elle entendit un raclement de gorge. Elle leva la tête et vit Ron qui la regardait bizarrement.

_Pour être passée pour une idiote, ça Hermione tu l'as fait en beauté !_ pensa Hermione.

Elle se releva alors et dit :

-Et si on commençait à manger ?

Le repas commença alors dans une ambiance un peu tendue. Hermione alla chercher alors le plat principal : le poulet à la provençale…ou plutôt l'arme fatale.

Tout le monde goûta. Ron mâchait bien, Drago, en voyant sa tête, essayait de trouver un défaut, et Erika regarda avec mépris sa fourchette.

-Hum ! Délicieux ! s'exclama Ron.

-Oui…c'est pas mal, dit Drago à contrecœur.

-Erika ? Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Hermione, l'air faussement inquiète.

Son ennemie de toujours mangea. Il y eut un moment calme, puis Erika fut prise d'une folle toux. Et cette toux était toute sauf discrète. Drago la regarda avec dégoût et Ron dit :

-Euh…Hermione ? Je crois que nous allons partir. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Erika mais…tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ton repas était excellent !

Et il s'empressa de partir. Hermione savait très bien pourquoi Ron était parti aussi vite. Erika représentait la féminité, la grâce, la beauté, l'élégance mais cette toux avait tout gâché. L'ennemie d'Hermione venait de nous montrer une part d'elle qui se retrouvait inconnue jusqu'à ce jour : une facette bruyante !

Drago se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit d'un air fier :

-Bien joué Granger ! Si tu n'étais pas née de parents moldus, je pense que tu aurais pu être à Serpentard.

Hermione rigola avant que Drago ne transplane. Jamais une nuit n'avait été aussi réussie !

Le matin, Hermione se leva avec douceur, en imaginant les pires souffrances que pouvait vivre Erika en cet instant même. Mais pour cela, elle avait besoin de nouvelles. Et ces nouvelles, elle allait les avoir.

Hermione se dirigea donc vers le téléphone et composa un numéro. Celui de Harry Potter.

-Allo ?

-Salut Harry ! C'est moi Hermione !

-Ah bonjour Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien merci et toi ?

-Oh je suis débordé. Je dois rejoindre Ron chez lui maintenant. Erika refuse d'aller à l'hôpital !

-A l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, voyons ?

-Erika a eu des effets secondaires, mais on ne sait pas à quoi c'est dû ! Apparemment, elle a des plaques rouges sur tout le corps ! Et il parait qu'elle a même un peu d'acné !

-Non ! C'est affreux !

-Oui c'est vrai…Bon je dois y aller. Je t'embrasse.

-Moi aussi, tchao !

Hermione se dirigea dans son salon et s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Elle dit à voix haute :

-C'est franchement une belle journée !

* * *

_Et voilaaaa, chapitre de fini ! Mais ce n'est pas fini, Erika va pas rester comme ça sans rien faire ! Désolé de n'avoir pas posté avant mais j'ai dû faire des révisions. Et j'en profite de faire ce chapitre maintenant avant que le bulletin n'arrive (je crois qu'il arrive demain justement :D) ! Merci alors de mettre une review pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ou pas : ) !_

_Lily08_


	7. Tu veux vraiment la guerre ?

**Titre :** _Tu diras que estoy loco_

**AuteuZe **: _Moiii (plus connue sous le nom de lily08)_

**RéZumé :** _« Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger » _

**Disclaimer :** _A_ _part Erika, tous les personnages, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling !_

**Note :** _Retard IMPARDONNABLE. On va dire que j'étais un peu dans une mauvaise passe, je savais plus où j'en étais mais me voilaa de retour !! Et plus jamais de retard comme ça ! En tout cas, merci à_ _**MissMalefoy59, mimi13, justine, fictionharry7, The Lady Voldemort, titelolo, bulle-de-savon, sir moony, ermione33, Abricote, Alista, abby4, Meiko-chan, bibimauri, octo, Elodie85, lolie, wiwi love ron-hermy, Le Saut de l'Ange, Sephora, 'Clochett', Malfoy4ever, Love-pingo et Happy Hermia !** Aussi, comme note, pour le moment, ce chapitre est censé être le plus long jusqu'à maintenant ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Jamais la vie n'avait été aussi belle, ça, Hermione pouvait le hurler dans la rue tellement elle était heureuse. Plus de Erika, Ron était **_libre_**, si ce n'était pas le rêve !!

Effectivement, Ron serait seul pendant un certain temps. Hermione le voyait mal embrasser Erika maintenant. Cela signifiait pour Hermione qu'il était temps de passer à l'action et ainsi, elle pourrait enfin réaliser son rêve : Sortir avec l'homme de sa vie alias Ronald Weasley.

Ce matin-là, Hermione se leva bien sans difficulté. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait hâte d'être à cette après-midi. Effectivement, elle avait un rendez-vous avec son idole de toujours. Celui-ci avait accepté vu que ses journées s'étaient libérées (d'un gros fardeau, Hermione le savait mais Ron ne l'avouerait jamais…ou plutôt ne s'en était-il pas encore rendu compte). Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir en profiter ! Et là, Mademoiselle Erika (ou surnommée également la peste) ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher de voir Ron ! Mais pour le moment, une autre question se posait dans sa tête :

Devait-elle choisir la robe bleue ou la rose ?

Une fois décidée du choix de la robe, avoir passé environ une heure dans la salle de bain, s'être demandé pendant trois quarts d'heure quelle paire de chaussures elle devait mettre, Hermione s'en alla, telle une princesse, au lieu du rendez-vous. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Qui sait, peut-être que Ron allait l'embrasser et plaquer sur le champ Erika !! Il allait lui murmurer des « je t'aime » tout au fond du cou, lui dire tout doucement qu'elle était sa raison de vivre…Après tout, Ron était peut-être bien son prince charmant.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle trouva son _prince charmant_ assis sur une des chaises du glacier du Chemin de Traverse. Ses cheveux roux tombaient sur son visage. Il avait un regard où une étincelle pétillait de toutes ses forces. Il se leva et dirigea vers Hermione en l'enlaçant :

-Je suis heureux de te voir Hermione !

Hermione se sentit fondre, telle de la neige exposée au soleil. C'était franchement l'homme parfait !

-Tu savais que Erika va beaucoup mieux ?

Enfin…presque parfait !

-Ooh moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir Ron ! Mais es-tu sûr que Erika va mieux ? Tu sais, j'ai quand même fait un stage de guérisseuse et j'ai appris que c'était dangereux de recommencer ses activités habituelles après une réaction allergique très violente ! Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste au lit pendant encore au moins trois semaines !

-Vraiment ?? Je ne savais pas du tout. En tout cas, merci de t'inquiéter pour elle ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me disait l'autre jour qu'elle avait l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas !

-Oh tu sais, c'était juste une impression ! On y va ?

-Oui ! Allons-y !

Ainsi, Hermione et Ron se baladèrent pendant quelques heures au Chemin de Traverse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui ! Ils riaient tout le temps, parlaient de choses variées, faisaient des batailles de chantilly, chantaient…Même quand Hermione entrait dans la bibliothèque et que ça se voyait qu'elle en avait pour au moins une heure, Ron ne bronchait pas. La dernière chose qu'ils firent était de s'asseoir dans un café :

-Mione ?

-Mh…Oui ?

-J'ai adoré cette journée tu sais.

-Moi aussi ! Il faudrait qu'on en fasse plus des sorties comme celle-là !

-Oui, c'est sûr…

**Du côté de Erika **

-Oh mon Dieu, je ne pourrais plus jamais sortir ! Regaaarde-moi Ginnyyy ! Regarde mon visage ! Je vais tuer celui qui a mit des oignons ! Ce doit être une servante ! pleurnicha Erika.

-En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être Hermione ! Elle est venue me voir juste avant le repas pour voir quel plat faire pour toi ! dit Ginny.

- Quoi ? Elle est venue te voir ?

- Oui ! Elle voulait s'assurer que tu n'étais pas allergique à quelque chose. Moi, à ce moment, je lui ai dit que tu étais allergique aux oignons, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle serait assez méchante jusqu'à mettre des oignons dans ton plat, et surtout, pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? Par jalousie ? rigola Ginny.

-Oh mais quelle garce !!!!!!!!! cria de rage Erika.

-Erika, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ???

-Où est Ron ?? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée !

-Il est avec Hermione ! Ils sortent ensemble aujourd'hui !

-PARDON ?????!!!!!

-Bah oui ! Il ne t'a pas mis au courant ?

-Ginny, rapporte-moi un cocktail et dépêche-toi !

**Du côté de Hermione**

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à sa journée. Quelle magnifique journée ! Elle et Ron s'étaient quittés en douceur, et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il voulait la revoir et refaire des sorties comme ça avec elle ! Et Erika ne sera plus dans ses pattes ! Tout à coup, elle entendit quelque chose toquer à la fenêtre. Elle se leva, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Coquecigrue entra.

-Il veut déjà me proposer un autre rendez-vous ?? Et ben dis donc ! dit Hermione.

Elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrit :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Cette journée était vraiment superbe ! Il faudrait en refaire d'autres ! Mais à vrai dire, c'est pour un autre motif que je t'écris cette lettre. La santé de Erika s'aggrave (en plus de son acné, elle n'arrête pas de tousser maintenant) et l'infirmière personnelle ne comprend rien ! Ainsi, Erika et moi avons eu une idée. Tu as fait un stage de guérisseuse, non ? Ne pourrais-tu pas devenir l'infirmière personnelle de Erika ? Nous te paierons si tu le veux et tu pourras venir dormir à la maison pour éviter les allers-retours. Nous t'attendrons demain à la maison !_

_Sincères amitiés,_

_Ron_

Non mais là ils se foutaient de la gueule du monde ou quoi ?? Ce n'était pas Erika qui avait justement fait virer Hermione de son stage de guérisseuse ??? En plus, devenir la petite infirmière personnelle de Erika ?? Alors ça jamais !!

Hermione se préparait à écrire une lettre de refus immédiat quand elle pensa à quelque chose. Si elle écrivait cette lettre, elle pourrait dire adieu à Ron. Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Hermione soupira…elle n'avait pas le choix. C'est ainsi qu'elle du donc écrire une lettre où elle mettait qu'elle acceptait la proposition de Ron…et d'Erika.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva avec beaucoup de mal. Elle avait du mal à croire que pour avoir Ron, elle devait se rabaisser à être la boniche d'Erika. Elle prit un sac et mit ses affaires dedans. Elle pouvait être sûre que ça allait être une journée pénible.

Arrivée devant la maison de Ron et d'Erika, Hermione toqua à la porte. Ron lui ouvrit et lui dit :

-Oh merci Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme Erika te remercie ! C'est même elle qui a eu cette idée !

-Oh ? Vraiment ? dit Hermione avec un sourire forcé.

-Oui ! Bon je te laisse monter, Erika est à l'étage. Je dois aller au travail !

Il se pencha et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Hermione. Une fois parti, Hermione regarda l'escalier et dit :

-Bon ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !

Hermione monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la chambre d'Erika. Elle la vit, allongée sur son lit et la dévisageant avec une horrible grimace.

-Bonjour Erika !

-Oublie les bonnes manières, je suis au courant de ce que tu essaies de faire !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Etait-elle au courant du marché qu'elle avait fait avec Drago ?? Si c'était le cas, elle avait un gros problème.

-Je sais que c'est TOI qui as mis les oignons dans mon plat !

Mais le fait qu'elle savait ça était aussi un GROS problème.

-Tu délires Erika. Et puis, de toute façon, tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances !

-Et bien si, j'ai une preuve. Mais ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Je t'avertis par contre, que si tu penses récupérer Ron, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. De toute façon, pourquoi t'aimerais-t-il, toi, qui est une grosse et moche baleine alors qu'il m'a moi ? Même Drago, je pense que lui, il ne sort avec toi juste que pour le sexe.

-Désolé, mais moi dans une relation, je ne pense pas qu'au sexe dans la vie. Pas comme d'autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ??

-Tu as autre chose à me déclarer ?

-Oui. Sache que maintenant, surveille bien tes arrières. Je te pourrirais la vie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention.

Hermione s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Mais dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore fourrée ? En tout cas, si Erika voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait ! Elle enleva ses vêtements et posa la serviette à côté de la douche. Hermione entra dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet. Une bonne douche chaude lui ferait du bien !

Elle n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait. Trop occupée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas se refermer également. Une fois la douche finie, Hermione tâtonna hors de la douche pour prendre sa serviette, mais bizarrement il n'y avait rien. Hermione sortit sa tête de la douche, et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait tout ce qu'il devait y avoir dans la salle de bain, sauf une serviette ! Et en plus, elle avait laissé son sac où se trouvaient ses vêtements dehors ! Après avoir cherché un million de solutions, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait sortir de la bain discrètement (et également toute nue) pour se dépêcher d'aller dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Résolue, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et regarda dehors. C'est bon, la voie était libre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et alla rejoindre sa chambre quand soudain, elle entendit :

-Granger ???

Honteuse, Hermione tourna sa tête vers celui qui l'avait interpellé. Elle trouva ainsi Drago Malefoy qui la regardait avec stupeur.

-Euh…je vais t'expliquer !!! balbutia Hermione.

* * *

Aaaahhh ! Chapitre que j'aime bien à vrai dire ! A vous de me donner votre avis maintenant ! 

**Lily08**


	8. Situation embarrassante

**Titre :** _Tu diras que estoy loco_

**AuteuZe :** _mOi alias lily08_

**RéSumé :** _« Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger »_

**Disclaimer :** _A_ _part Elfie et Erika, tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling !_

**Note :** _Problèmes d'ordinateurs menant à impossibilité de poster ce chapitre / Mais quand même que ça fait du bien de réécrire un chapitre pour cette fic ! Au moins, je me marre en écrivant ces chapitres ; )_

_Merci à **sharm. , Elodie85 , Malfoy4ever , Law's Lady , Meiko-chan , titelolo , kimlovetom , jennymalfoy06 , sasou5** !_

**Résumé du dernier chapitre :** _Hermione a réussit à anéantir son ennemie : Erika, grâce à une histoire d'allergie. Celle-ci est clouée au lit alors Hermione en profite pour sortir avec Ron. Mais Erika l'apprend et demande que Hermione soit l'infirmière personnelle d'Erika. La guerre se déclare entre les deux et Hermione prend une douche. Erika, pour commence cette guerre, vole les habits de Hermione. Celle-ci est donc contrainte à rejoindre sa chambre, toute nue. Malheureusement, Drago la voit._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Hermione se trouvait dans une situation horriblement gênante. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Malefoy se poser sur elle. A vrai dire, elle était totalement perdue. A un moment, elle osa tourner la tête vers Drago et lui dit :

- Je vais tout t'expliquer !!

Mais bon, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de tout lui expliquer…surtout pas quand vous vous trouvez toute nue.

- Je t'expliquerais ça dans 5 minutes en fait !

Hermione ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et fila dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte de sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit et commença à rougir de honte. Il est vrai que sortir de la salle de bain toute nue et rencontrer sur le chemin Drago Malefoy était une des choses les plus embarrassantes qu'Hermione avait connue dans sa vie. Encore, si elle avait rencontré Ron, elle aurait pu se dire que peut-être qu'il aurait succombé à son charme, mais alors Malefoy !!!

Ce n'était pas que Malefoy n'était pas un bel homme, loin de là, mais c'était son pire ennemi ! L'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde !

« C'est ton pire ennemi et tu fais des pactes avec lui ? » lui souffla sa conscience.

Oui bon, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, non ?

Soudain, elle entendit des frappements à la porte ! Elle entendit :

-Granger, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Oh ! Encore Malefoy ! Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il voulait…mais en attendant il faudrait peut-être qu'elle songe à s'habiller !

- Attends encore deux minutes !!

Hermione se leva en vitesse et ouvrit son armoire. Elle prit une robe au hasard sans même la regarder et ouvra enfin la porte. Elle lui dit :

-Alors Malefoy, que veux-tu ?

Mais elle vit le regard de Malefoy s'attarder sur sa tenue. Après s'être raclé la gorge, il lui dit :

-Merlin, Granger tu le fais exprès ou quoi ??

Et c'est à cet instant que Hermione regarda enfin la robe qu'elle s'était hâtée de mettre. Une nuisette mais qui à son avis n'était pas du tout faite pour aller dormir. Elle était noire ET transparente. A cet instant, Hermione se dit que peut-être elle n'avait pas du tout de chance dans la vie. Elle dit d'un ton enjoué :

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave !

Hermione venait aussi de se découvrir un défaut alarmant : elle était une piètre menteuse.

Malefoy avança dans la pièce et s'assit dans un des fauteuils se trouvant dans un coin de la chambre. Il lui dit :

-Alors, comment ça avance avec Weasley ?

-Lentement, il ne s'aperçoit de rien j'ai l'impression ! Mais je l'aurais bientôt ! Et toi ?

-Comment ça : et moi ?

-Ben comment ça se passe avec Erika ! J'ai remarqué que tu restes très discret sur ce sujet !

-Et j'ai raison, ça ne regarde que moi.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu me demandes comment ça avance avec Ron ??

-Ce n'est pas la question. J'allais te proposer un truc. Puisque ça fait un bout de temps qu'on 'complote' ensemble, je te propose un dîner dans mon manoir…entre complices, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Entre complices ??!! rigola Hermione, Très bien, j'accepte ton invitation, mais la soirée se doit d'être parfaite dans ce cas !

-Granger, la perfection fait partie de mon entourage, tu devais le savoir depuis le temps !

---

Cela devait faire deux heures qu'Hermione se préparait pour cette soirée. D'ailleurs, elle-même, ne savait pas pourquoi elle se donnait tant de mal ! Mais intérieurement, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Mais elle ne faisait rien de mal de toute façon…c'était juste une soirée entre complices…

Arrivée au Manoir Malefoy, elle admira la demeure vue de l'extérieur. C'était sobre mais grandiose. Finalement, après avoir admiré ce manoir, elle frappa à la porte. Un elfe de maison vint l'ouvrir en se présentant au nom d'Elfie.

-Monsieur vous attend Madame, dit d'une voix apeurée le dénommé Elfie.

Il l'emmena à la salle à manger, pièce qui se trouvait être la plus grande du manoir. Elle vit Drago Malefoy, dans une robe de sorcier qui le rendait terriblement élégant. Bon dieu, elle le trouvait élégant ??

-Bonsoir _Mademoiselle_, dit-il d'un ton moqueur en insistant bien sur le mot « Mademoiselle ».

-Bonsoir.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Je veux bien oui !

Et ainsi se passa une heure qu'ils discutèrent de leur pacte. Quand ils passèrent à table, Hermione lui demanda :

-Dis, tu la connaissais déjà, Erika ?

-Oui. C'est mon ex.

A cet instant, Hermione, qui était en train de boire son champagne, s'étouffa. Son ex ??? Mais pourquoi voulait-il ressortir avec elle alors ???

-Mais pourquoi ce plan, alors ???!!!

-Elle m'a plaquée.

-Et ?

-Bah c'est tout.

-Si je comprends bien, tu as fait ce plan pour ressortir avec elle parce qu'elle t'a plaquée ?

-Voilà.

-Euh, Drago…enfin, Malefoy ! Tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

-Pas du tout.

-Mais…

Malefoy soupira et finalement lui dit :

-Elle m'a plaquée pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah ! Mais si tu ne l'aimais pas…

-Imagine que tu sors avec quelqu'un et que cette personne te plaque en te disant : avec lui je me sens comme au paradiiiis ! Tu ne tirerais pas de ça une humiliation ?

Au début, Hermione fut tentée de dire non. Mais après avoir réfléchit, il avait raison. Elle hocha donc la tête.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec Ron ? demanda Hermione.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit pourquoi Drago voyait sa rupture comme une humiliation. Erika l'avait quitté pour Ron.

Ainsi, Drago espérait et poussait Hermione à séduire Ron pour que celui-ci plaque Erika pour Hermione et ainsi Erika aurait sa punition ! Il était vrai que c'était un plan brillant.

La soirée se continuait sous l'alcool. Vers 01h00 du matin, Hermione, totalement saoule, disait à Drago :

-Tu te rappelles quand on est allé à la soirée au Ministère, tu m'as fait boire une potion totalement dégueulasse ! En plus, la soirée, j'arrivais pas à lire dans tes pensées ! Comment ça se faisait ??

-Ah ! Ca, c'est normal. Ce n'était pas une potion, lui dit-il avec son sourire narquois.

-Oh ! Je ne te parle plus dans ce cas !

-Vraiment ? dit-il l'air amusé.

-Et puis non ! C'est à toi de te taire, tu parles trop.

-C'est sûr que si tu me réapparais comme ce matin, je ne saurais plus quoi dire.

-Oh arrête, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès en plus !!!

En disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée de Drago. A vrai dire, il était vraiment beau ! Et puis, pourquoi elle s'embêtait avec Ron alors qu'elle avait un super beau mec à côté ? Et ainsi, sûre d'elle, elle l'embrassa. Apparemment, lui aussi en avait envie, car à peine s'était-elle mis à l'embrasser qu'il se rapprocha d'elle encore plus. Il la prit dans ses bras, tout en continuant à l'embrasser et l'emmena en haut de l'escalier vers sa chambre. Dès qu'il arriva à destination, il prit bien soin de fermer la porte.

---

Le matin, Hermione avait une migraine affreuse. Elle ne se souvenait plus du tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Sans doute avait-elle trop bu et Drago l'avait ramené chez elle. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté dans son lit et ainsi ouvrit les yeux. Elle faillit pousser un hurlement de stupeur ! Elle voyait Drago, complètement endormi à côté d'elle, et torse nu de surcroît. Elle n'osa même pas se regarder pour voir si elle l'était également. Elle se leva discrètement, prit sa robe et ses chaussures, et descendit l'escalier. Elle s'habilla dans la salle de bain et ainsi se préparait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsque soudain, Ginny Weasley fit son apparition.

Celle-ci était en larmes et sauta au cou de Hermione. Elle lui dit :

-Hermione, je suis tellement malheureuse !!!!!

-Ginny, que se passe-t-il ?

-Au début, je suis passé chez toi, mais il n'y avait personne. Alors j'ai pensé que tu étais peut-être là et heureusement tu l'es ! Il faut que je te parle d'une chose très importante !

-Je t'écoute, dit Hermione en soupirant.

-Hier, je suis allée chez Ron et Erika. J'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondait…et c'est là que je suis montée dans la chambre d'Erika et … et … j'ai vu…

-Tu as vu quoi Ginny ?? s'exaspéra Hermione.

-Hermione, Erika trompe Ron. Elle embrassait Harry !

Et ainsi, elle fonda en larmes. C'est à cet instant qu'Hermione réalisa la situation et hurla :

-ELLE A QUOI ??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Et voilà le huitième chapitre, maintenant j'attends vos reviews : P_

_**Lily08**_


	9. Explications !

**Titre :** _Tu diras que estoy loco_

**AuteuZe :** _mOi alias lily08_

**RéSumé :** _« Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger »_

**Disclaimer :** _A_ _part Elfie et Erika, tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling !_

**Note :** _Retard Honteux comme d'habitude. Mais pour moi, dans une semaine c'est les vacances alors je compte bien me rattraper ! Comme toujours, les chapitres de « Tu diras que estoy loco » me font toujours autant rire ! Merci à **LyLy J.** , **3darliing3**, **Miss Malefoy**, **drago-hermione**, **Bestofdracohermy**, **Zoubi**, **VR**, **clo, Law's Lady**, **harmonieG**, **Prunelle2005**, **x-citron-rouge-x**, **Elodie85**, **Li'ly**, **jennymalfoy06**, **Love-pingo**, **MeLy-cHaN86**, **titelolo**, **sharm. **, **coralie**, **LeSautdel'Ange**, **Ayalyne**, **Malfoy4ever**, **sars0ura**, **atchoum16**, **alexia** et **HappyHermia** ! _

**Résumé :** _Hermione a été invité chez Drago pour un dîner entre complices. Avec l'aide de l'alcool, Hermione et Drago passe une nuit assez mouvementée Le lendemain, alors qu'Hermione, découvrant à son réveil un Drago dormant à coté d'elle, essaie de s'enfuir, elle croise Ginny Weasley qui lui annonce la terrible nouvelle : Harry trompe Ginny avec Erika !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

-ELLE A QUOI ???!! s'écria Hermione.

Ginny continuait à sangloter. Il y a des moments dans la vie où vous vous dites que certaines personnes resteront toujours des garces sans cœur que le monde entier détestera et espèrera la mort dans les plus horribles souffrances. Il y a également des moments où vous sentez que votre devoir est d'aider votre meilleure amie, bien qu'elle vous ait laissé tomber pour une garce sans cœur que vous ne pouvez supporter.

Hermione s'apprêtait à demander des explications à Ginny lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'endroit où elle était. Elle était chez Malefoy, l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, l'homme avec qui elle avait fait un pacte terriblement idiot, l'homme avec qui elle avait passé une soirée arrosée entre « complices » et l'homme avec qui elle venait bêtement de tomber dans son lit la nuit dernière. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Et que…

Puis Hermione regarda Ginny. Comment pouvait-elle penser à ses propres problèmes tandis que sa meilleure amie se trouvait dans un état indescriptible de chagrin et de souffrance devant elle ?

-Ginny, allons chez moi, nous serons plus tranquilles, annonça Hermione.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que les deux femmes quittèrent le manoir. L'une avec l'esprit se trouvant dans un état de tristesse et de volonté de vengeance, tandis que l'autre se trouvait dans le doute le plus complet.

Une fois chez Hermione, celle-ci proposa à Ginny de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle allait lui préparer une tasse de café. Hermione ne comprenait pas le plan d'Erika. A quoi lui servait Harry ? Et puis, Ginny était censée être une de ses « amies » ! Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Qu'elle embrasse Drago, Hermione l'aurait compris ! Elle se serait dit « Effectivement, Erika fait partie de cette catégorie de gens que l'on nomme tout simplement : les salopes. Elle veut me ruiner ma vie et en particulier ma vie sentimentale ».

Elle retourna au salon avec les deux tasses de café. Elle en donna une à Ginny et s'assit à son tour sur le canapé :

-Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?? sanglota Ginny.

-Harry n'est pas le seul responsable. Je suis sûre que Erika a tout mis en œuvre pour manipuler Harry ! Explique moi l'histoire depuis le début !

-Ca faisait quelques jours qu'il revenait de son travail avec un grand sourire ! Au début, je me suis dit : c'est son nouveau travail ! Mais je trouvais des choses bizarres. Par exemple : lorsque je lavais son linge, je trouvais des longs cheveux blonds, je sentais un parfum de femme…J'ai commencé à le soupçonner de me tromper et je le lui ai clairement dit ! Au début, il m'a assuré que non, puis il a commencé à s'énerver et….

Et Ginny retourna dans ses pleurs. Hermione se disait que ce n'était pas possible. Harry n'était pas du genre à allez voir ailleurs sans que l'on y pousse.

-En plus, il pense que du fait qu'il a son nouveau travail, il me rend heureuse !

-Son nouveau travail ?

-Oui ! Il est devenu le chef des Aurors. C'est un travail épuisant pour lui mais maintenant il gagne le double de ce qu'il gagnait avant !

_Il gagne le double de ce qu'il gagnait avant ! _La solution était tout simplement là :

L'argent.

Ron n'avait jamais été très riche, or Erika faisait partie de ces femmes qui aiment dépenser sans compter ! Mais quelle garce !

-Ginny, je te laisse un double des clés. Je vais voir Harry de ce pas. Quand tu sortiras, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte.

Et Hermione sortit d'un pas vif, prête à aller passer un savon sur Harry.

Harry se trouvait chez un bijoutier. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été très dépensier, il comptait faire des folies pour une personne qui lui était chère.

Hermione le trouva ainsi, hésitant entre deux bijoux qui valaient bien une fortune. Etonnée, elle se dit que finalement, il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Ainsi, elle alla le voir avec un grand sourire en disant :

-Alors comme ça, tu fais des emplettes !

Il se tourna vers elle, avec une légère rougeur aux joues.

-Oui, j'aimerais offrir un cadeau.

-Je suis sûre que ça lui fera très plaisir !

-Je l'espère.

-Tu devrais prendre l'argenté. Il ira mieux à Ginny.

-Ginny ?

-Et bien oui, Gi…Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que…

-Tu es au courant ??

Hermione s'énerva. De quoi pouvait-il se plaindre ?? Il avait une belle petite copine, des fidèles amis, un beau travail qui rapporte beaucoup d'argent, une belle maison…Alors pourquoi allait-il voir ailleurs ??

-Allons chez moi, proposa Hermione, on sera plus tranquille.

Une fois que Hermione ferma la porte de son appartement, elle se tourna vers Harry, les poings sur les hanches :

-Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui te prend ?????

-Je l'aime…répondit Harry avec un air béat.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ! Tu la connais à peine ! En plus, puis-je te rappeler que cette … « fille » sort avec ton meilleur ami depuis toujours Ron Weasley !

-Peut-être…mais il comprendra notre amour…J'en suis sûr !

-Harry, ça suffit ! De un, tu sais très bien que Ron n'acceptera JAMAIS cette situation ! Tu prévois de quitter sa sœur pour lui piquer sa copine ! Deuxièmement, Erika ne t'aime pas ! Tu la connais à peine ! Ca ne doit même pas faire quelques jours que vous avez cette relation cachée tandis que Ginny, tu sors avec elle depuis 2 ans ! C'est un amour beaucoup plus fort que cette « relation » !

-Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre que je l'aime ??!! cria Harry.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas. Et elle non plus.

-J'en ai assez de cette conversation. Je m'en vais !

Harry s'en alla en furie suivi de Hermione qui disait :

-Je n'ai toujours pas fini !

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas. C'est que cette discussion n'était pas restée secrète. Ginny sortit de sa cachette, se regarda dans le miroir et prononça à voix haute :

-Je te jure Harry Potter que tu le payeras, foi de Ginny Weasley !

Ginny arrangea ses cheveux et sortit de l'appartement de Hermione.

Drago venait de se lever tout doucement et admira le sac que Hermione avait dû oublier lors de sa course folle pour s'échapper d'ici. Bien qu'Hermione était une Sang-de-Bourbe à ses yeux, il devait reconnaître que c'était la première fois qu'il avait eu une nuit comme … comme ça ! Après tout, ce pacte les avait bien plus approchés qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et puis, si on regardait d'un côté, Hermione était vraiment désirable, non ? Peut-être même bien plus désirable que Erika…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Drago prononça clairement :

-Entrez.

Il vit Elfie, son elfe de maison, entrer et dire :

-Monsieur, une dénommée Ginny Weasley veut vous voir. Dois-je la faire entrer ?

Ginny Weasley ? Même s'il recevait beaucoup de gens, Ginny Weasley était la dernière personne à qui il pensait recevoir. Cependant, il demanda qu'elle entre.

Ainsi, il vit Ginny entrer, vêtue de rose. Même si Drago appréciait bien la mode, il devait dire que voir une fille affublée entièrement de rose n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait précisément appeler la définition de la mode. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent. Il pouvait ainsi voir que même les ballerines de Ginny étaient d'un rose fushia ainsi que le vernis. Drago dit alors d'un ton méprisant :

-Tu désires ?

-Oh ! Je…je sais pas comment je vais te l'annoncer…Parce que j'ai bien vu que ton histoire avec Hermione se passe aux merveilles et je…mais je peux pas te le cacher !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe … ?

Drago était vraiment lassé. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes.

-Mais…c'est trop dur ! Je vois bien que tu l'aimes à la folie ! Et sache que ça me fait terriblement mal au cœur de te dire ça … mais c'est pas le genre de chose qui doit se garder ! Même si tu vois, d'habitude, je suis de nature très discrète, ce que toute ma famille me le fait remarquer ! Mes parents me l'ont toujours dit que je l'étais trop ! Ils m'ont même dit parfois que je l'étais tellement qu'on m'oubliait ! Tu te rends compte ! C'est pas croyable ! Alors moi, à chaque fois, j'essaie de réunir des preuves pour montrer le contraire ! Mais…

-Weasley, je me fous clairement de ta charmante histoire de famille. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je…

-Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, Weasley.

-Harry se fait Hermione !

-QUOI ??!! cria Drago.

-Et ce n'est pas ça le pire. Elle n'est pas consentante.

-Weasley, laisse-moi.

-Je…je suis vraiment désolée…

Et Ginny partit, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait bien voir maintenant comment Drago allait réagir à ce « honteux » mensonge.

Drago, lui, de son côté, bouillonnait de rage. Pour qui se prenait-il ????? Et de quel droit osait-il toucher à sa petite copine ??? Il allait lui faire un procès, c'était certain. Mais tout d'abord, il allait « régler » l'histoire avec lui.

Ainsi, il prit du parchemin et une plume et écrivit :

_Potter, rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur. J'ai à te parler._

_Malefoy_

Sur le lieu du rendez-vous, Drago trouva Harry qui patientait à une table. Celui-ci le vit et se leva. Il s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

-Alors Malefoy, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui. Ca !

Et Drago donna un coup de poing à Harry.

* * *

Yeaaaah Enfin terminé ce chapitre !! J'ai eu un gros blanc pendant plusieurs jours ce qu'a fait que j'ai vraiment traîné à l'écriture de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas la review 

_**Lily08**_


	10. Et quand tout le monde s'énerve !

**Titre :** _Tu diras que estoy loco_

**AuteuZe :** _mOi alias lily08_

**RéSumé :** _« Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger »_

**Disclaimer :** _A_ _part Elfie et Erika, tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling !_

**Note : **_On va dire que je suis moins en retard que d'habitude mais là faut dire que aujourd'hui j'étais inspirée ! Merci beaucoup à __**Artémis, fanaloka, elodu92, Elodie85, Malfoy4ever, Calim, Willaimine, nana potter, Maimou, Ayia, Darkim the queen of konery, steffy12, Le Saut de l'Ange, pris, mione-lov3-dray, pounette, macky, miss malfoy, HappyHermia, maylïn, drago-hermione, sandra1501, Ayalyne, Jersey, Lyly J., Tite Livi, Love-pingo, sharm., Gun d'ange, Law's Lady, atchoum16 et jennymalfoy06 ! **__Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ! _

**Résumé : **_Harry trompe Ginny avec Erika ! Voila la nouvelle qu'a apprise Hermione en sortant de chez Drago après une soirée mouvementée. Néanmoins, Hermione reste persuadée qu'Erika manipule Harry juste pour avoir de l'argent ! Elle va parler à Harry qui refuse d'entendre raison. Ginny entend cette discussion. Alors furieuse, elle va voir Drago et lui dit un gros mensonge, dans l'espoir qu'il devienne furieux, que Harry couche avec Hermione ! Celui-ci, très furieux va alors retrouver Harry._

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

-Alors Malefoy tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Ca !

Et Drago donna un coup de poing à Harry. Celui-ci, sous le choc et la violence du coup de poing, tomba à terre. A vrai dire il ne comprenait pas trop ! Pourquoi Malefoy venait se battre contre lui ?? En plus par coups de poing ! Pour quelqu'un qui se dit « sang pur » c'était vraiment déconcertant que celui-ci vienne se battre comme un Moldu. Harry se releva et lui dit :

-Non mais ça ne va pas ??!! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Tu le sais très bien ! Espèce de …

Et il réessaya de lui donner un autre coup de poing. Cette fois, Harry esquiva et sous le coup de la colère, l'attaqua également. Une foule venait de se rassembler autour d'eux, contemplant les deux anciens ennemis de Poudlard se battre comme des chiffonniers !

L'attention était à son comble ! On n'avait jamais vu pareille bagarre chez les sorciers ! Personne ne semblait comprendre le sujet d'ailleurs…Soudain, Harry et Drago tombèrent sur une table et firent tomber tous les verres qui se cassaient en mille morceaux. On pouvait entendre alors Harry balbutier entre deux coups de poings :

-Putain Malefoy qu'est-ce qui te prend ??

-Ca t'a pas suffit de me piquer ma copine Potter ??!!! rugit Drago.

Et il fit valser Harry à travers toute la salle par un coup de pied rageur. Celui-ci tomba à terre et, le visage en sang, dit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Parce qu'il faut en plus que je t'éclaircisse la mémoire ?! Le fait que tu couches avec ma future épouse, ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

-Pardon ??!! Je n'ai jamais touché à Hermione, arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-Sale menteur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et Drago fonça sur Harry et la bagarre continua environ toute la nuit…

¤¤¤

Hermione, déconcertée, était chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas Harry ! Pourquoi il était allé voir Erika ?? Ou non, il n'était pas allé la voir, il s'était fait manipuler par elle, ce qui était une grosse différence. Et lui n'y voyait que du feu. Et Ginny, bon sang, la pauvre ! Mais Hermione se promettait une chose. Elle promettait le fait qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux à Harry et en même temps à Ron, de l'immonde « chose » qui se foutait royalement d'eux ! Décidée, Hermione se leva quand elle vit de la lumière verte émaner de sa cheminée. Elle vit un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui la regardait d'un air grave.

-Bonjour…euh…qui êtes-vous ? demanda poliment Hermione.

-Mr Lindblum, mademoiselle Granger de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. N'est-ce pas vous qui allait bientôt épouser Mr Drago Malefoy ?

-Euh…oui.

-Je voulais vous prévenir que Mr Malefoy est hospitalisée. Il est dans le coma suite à une grande bagarre avec Mr Potter.

-Pardon ???!!!! cria Hermione.

¤¤¤

A l'hôpital, Erika marchait d'un pas enragé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur avait pris de se battre ?? D'accord, elle avait entendu parler qu'il n'entretenait pas de bonnes relations mais quand même ! A moins que…à moins que Drago avait appris qu'elle avait une relation avec Harry alors celui-ci étant jaloux, il était venu régler des comptes ! Ainsi cette dispute se serait faite à son honneur ?

A cette pensée, Erika sourit de bonheur en pensant qu'elle avait deux beaux mâles à ses pieds…et elle alla voir Drago.

Une fois qu'elle entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Drago, elle prit une chaise et s'assit. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et lui dit :

-Tiens, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, dit-il sur un ton narquois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis au courant, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu es au courant ?!

-Oui ! Mais quand même tu ne devais pas t'énerver pour autant ! Je sais à quel point ça t'obsède mais il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler tes émotions ! Même si tu es super sexy dans cet état…lui disait-elle en souriant malicieusement.

-Attends, je devrais rester calme en apprenant que Potter couche avec Hermione ??

-QUOI ???!!!!!

-Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais au courant ?

- Explique-moi !

-C'est très simple. J'ai appris que Potter couchait avec ma copine.

-Je…

-Maintenant laisse-moi seul, je n'ai pas besoin de ta compagnie.

Erika se leva, frustrée. Même le mot était TRES faible. Comment ça Harry couchait avec Hermione ???? Et comment cette…se permettait de coucher avec son amant ???? Elle allait le payer, ça c'était sûr !!

_Deux heures plus tard…_

Hermione alla à l'hôpital. Elle ne comprenait rien. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Drago, enfin Malefoy de frapper Harry ?? D'un côté, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien fait à Harry vu ce qu'il avait fait à Ginny mais de l'autre côté, elle ne comprenait pas du tout les raisons de cette bagarre !

Elle demanda le numéro de la chambre où se trouvait Drago et alla à sa rencontre.

Une fois dans la chambre de Drago, Hermione observa ce patient qui dormait profondément devant elle. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda profondément. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'un ange quand il dormait ! Ses cheveux blonds tombaient délicatement sur ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un véritable sourire. Cette vision fit sourire Hermione qui voulut placer une mèche de son futur « époux » derrière son oreille. Drago se réveilla alors en sursaut et reprit immédiatement son sourire narquois :

-Tiens, Granger.

-Bonjour Malefoy, tu vas bien ?

-Tiens tu me poses la question en plus ? Toi tu dois aller en pleine forme je suppose, j'ai entendu que tu fais beaucoup de « sport » en ce moment.

-Du sport ? Si tu appelles lire un livre être un sport alors dans ce cas je suis une grande sportive, rigola Hermione.

-Granger, tu te fiches de moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas dire la vérité au moins ??

-Mais Malefoy de quoi tu parles ??

-De ta relation. Entre Potter et toi.

-PARDON ? Alors ça c'est le comble ! Non seulement c'est Erika qui couche avec lui mais en plus elle me fait porter le chapeau ?!

-Quoi ?

-Non mais tu me vois coucher avec Harry ? Je le considère comme mon frère !

-C'est pas ce que disent certaines personnes.

Hermione prit les mains de Drago et lui dit :

-Malefoy, je te jure sur ma propre vie que je n'ai jamais couché avec Harry ni penser à cette…idée !

-Je…

-Donc c'est pour ça que tu es allé frapper Harry ?

Drago resta muet à cette question. Hermione sourit alors et lui fit un bisou sur la joue en disant : « Merci ». Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand soudain elle entendit :

-Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, Granger.

Hermione rigola et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois dehors, Hermione marchait dans le couloir pour s'apprêter à sortir de l'hôpital. Ainsi Drago était allé se battre pour elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Au fond, Drago la fascinait. Et puis cette soirée chez lui…

Malheureusement Hermione ne put continuer ses pensées quand une furie blonde lui vint sous le nez. Erika. Hermione dit :

-Que me vaut cet honneur, ironisa-t-elle.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu Granger. N'y joue pas. Ne fais pas ta maligne devant moi. Je suis au courant de ce que tu fais.

-Ah bon. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Au fond Granger, tu n'es qu'une immonde garce. Tu n'es qu'une baleine grosse et moche et qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de jouer la putain devant tous les gars qu'elle trouve.

Pour Hermione, c'en était trop. Elle gifla Erika avec une force hors norme. Celle-ci, prête à se battre, lui dit :

-Je te jure que je te ferais regretter ça Granger !

Et elle partit. Inutile de déclarer à quel point Hermione Granger ressentait une envie de meurtre profonde en ce moment.

¤¤¤

Chez Ronald Weasley, celui-ci lisait un journal quand tout à coup il entendit la porte claquer suivie d'un long sanglot. Ron plia son journal et alla voir ce qui se passait. Il vit Erika parterre en train de pousser des longs sanglots. Il lui demanda :

-Un problème ?

-Oh Rooooon, mon chériiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Et elle se jeta sur lui et réclama un câlin. Après s'être enlacés longuement, Erika lui dit :

-Tu sais le bijou que tu m'avais offert il y a une semaine, mon chéri. Celui qui valait une très grosse fortune. On me l'a volé !!

Effectivement, Ron s'en souvenait, il valait une TRES GROSSE fortune. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser ce bijou à des voleurs ! Il lui dit :

-Je vais faire passer des annonces ma chérie. On va le retrouver.

¤¤¤

Hermione lisait un livre, enfin essayait. Elle haïssait Erika, elle la haïssait ! Dieu, s'il n'y avait pas Ron, ça ferait longtemps qu'elle se serait vengée en l'humiliant énormément et en lui détruisant tout ! Mais si elle faisait ça, elle perdait Ron. Elle vit soudain qu'un hibou, Coquecigrue, se tenait à sa fenêtre. Elle alla lui ouvrir et le minuscule hibou entra en laissant tomber la lettre. Hermione reconnut l'écriture de Ron. Elle ouvrit la lettre sans plus tarder :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je ne nie pas que si je t'envoie une lettre, ce soit pour une raison précise. Voilà, Erika s'est fait voler un bijou de très grande valeur et pour le prix du bijou, on ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser entre les mains de ces voleurs. Quand on les retrouvera, je promets de leur faire un long procès où je te jure qu'ils ne sortiront pas gagnants ! _

_Ton aide nous serait très précieuse. Si tu retrouves ces voleurs, avertis nous TOUT DE SUITE._

_Cordialement, _

_Ron._

Hermione ne voyait pas du tout en quoi cette histoire la regardait ! En plus, si c'était pour aider Erika, plutôt mourir ! Elle prit la lettre, ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode dans le but de la ranger quand un objet attira son attention.

Un bijou de très grande valeur qui n'appartenait pas à elle.

* * *

_Et voilà, dixième chapitre de fini : ) _

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant ! Merci pour vos reviews et n'oubliez pas celles de ce chapitre ; ) _

_**Lily08**_


	11. Un signe du destin ?

**Titre :** _Tu diras que estoy loco_

**AuteuZe :** _moiiii (ok Lily08)_

**RéSumé :** _« Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger »_

**Disclaimer :** _A_ _part Erika, tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling !_

**Note :** _Ne prenons pas compte du retard Merci à __**Law's Lady, Elodie85, Tite Livi, Clo, Calim, hermion77, drago-hermione, fanaloka, Darkim the queen of konery, atchoum16, Gun d'ange, dracotuesamoi, Le Saut de l'Ange, Malfoy4ever, elodu92, Ayalyne, Prunelle2005, Emma, Love-pingo et HappyHermia**__ ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira : )_

**Résumé : **_Drago va se battre avec Harry, croyant que celui-ci couche avec Hermione. Erika, qui couche accessoirement avec Harry, apprend le mensonge crée par Ginny et croit que c'est vrai. Elle rentre chez elle (avec Ron) et lui dit qu'un bijou de grande valeur lui a été volé. Bizarrement, Hermione retrouve chez elle un bijou de grande valeur._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Un bijou de très grande valeur, qui n'appartenait pas à elle. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ce bijou faisait chez elle ? Elle ne portait pas de bijou ! Et de plus, si elle en avait, elle ne les mettrait JAMAIS dans une commode où se trouvait une centaine de paperasse !

Il est vrai, qu'il y a quelques jours, dans ses sommeils, elle rêvait de bijoux. Mais dans ces rêves se trouvaient également une robe de mariée et une Erika éliminée. De plus, elle ne croyait pas à la divination ! Ca ne pouvait pas être un signe du « destin » !

Manipulant le bijou, elle alla dans le salon. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils et alluma la télévision. Une publicité passa :

_Vous avez trouvé le grand amour ? Vous avez tous vos bijoux mais il vous manque une robe ?_

_Foncez chez Lady Wedding ! Magasin de prêt-à-porter spécialisé dans les robes de mariées !_

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Et si, pour une fois, c'était un signe du destin ? Trelawney suffoquerait de stupeur si elle voyait son élève si réticente à l'égard de la divination accepter le fait que ce bijou soit un signe du destin !

Elle se leva d'un coup, sentant une joie de vivre se manifester en elle. C'était sûr ! Ron viendrait lui dire qu'Erika serait partie au Groenland pour vivre éternellement avec des pingouins et il lui demanderait sa main ! Bien sûr, elle dirait oui en patientant quelques minutes. Après tout, il l'avait bien fait patienter pendant de longues années ! Puis elle dira oui en sautant dans ses bras. Ils s'embrasseront fougueusement et au mariage, elle prévoyait déjà des fleurs bl…

Son regard tomba tout à coup sur la lettre.

« _Voilà, Erika s'est fait voler un bijou de très grande valeur »_

-Merde.

Erika était une sacrée garce. Et Trelawney également. Après tout, qui croyait encore aux signes du destin ??

Elle avait cherché dans la divination une réponse, alors que celle-ci se trouvait sous son nez ! Hermione était prête à mettre sa main au feu que c'était Erika qui avait glissé le bijou chez elle ! Elle voulait lui faire porter le fardeau ! Il est vrai que leur rencontre à l'hôpital s'était très mal déroulée.

A cet instant, Hermione s'imagina toutes les façons de détruire ce bijou. Le jeter du haut du vingt-sixième étage, dans les toilettes…

Mais une phrase de la lettre retint son attention :

_« Quand on les retrouvera, je promets de leur faire un long procès où je te jure qu'ils ne sortiront pas gagnants ! »_

Hermione se demanda un moment si ce n'était pas un gag. Elle avait vu ça à la télévision : des gens qui tendent des pièges à leurs amis et après la découverte, ce n'est qu'un bon moment de rigolade ! Elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour que ce soit le cas.

Il lui fallait de l'aide. Or elle ne pouvait pas voir Ron, il croirait que c'est elle qui l'avait volée. Ni Harry, qui était éperdument amoureux d'Erika, et qui la préviendrait s'il était au courant que c'était Hermione qui avait le bijou. Et ni Malefoy, qui en ce moment, se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule personne. Ginny.

¤¤¤

Hermione se rendit donc chez Ginny. Celle-ci avait déménagé du Terrier pour s'installer dans un appartement qu'elle partageait AVANT avec Harry Potter. Hermione redoutait d'entrer dans l'appartement de Ginny sans Harry mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte. Elle entendit soudain un hurlement :

-OUUUF TU ES REVENUUU !!!!

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Ginny, en furie, venait d'apparaître devant elle. L'expression de pur bonheur qui avait du s'étaler sur son visage se transforma en une moue sévère :

-Ah. C'est toi.

-Je suis désolée de te déranger Ginny mais j'ai absolument besoin de toi !

-Hum. Je suis occupée.

-Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance. Bien sûr, il faudra que tu me jures de garder le secret…

Ginny Weasley était une terrible commère. Tous secrets étaient pour elle un pur délice. Alors elle ne pouvait pas se passer de celui-là !

-Ce que je fais attendra ! Entre et explique moi tout !

Elle fit entrer Hermione et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ? demanda innocemment Ginny.

-C'est à propos…d'Erika.

Soudain, Ginny devint très énervée. Elle cria :

-NE ME PARLE SURTOUT PAS DE CELLE-LA !

-Ca sera difficile. Elle a fait une chose encore plus horrible que ce qu'elle fait d'habitude.

Une avide curiosité se manifestait chez Ginny. Celle-ci lui demanda :

-Elle t'a fait quoi ??

-Tu vois, Ron m'a envoyé une lettre. Il m'a dit qu'à ce qui parait, Erika s'est fait voler un bijou de très grande valeur. Ron a également ajouté qu'il ferait un procès aux « voleurs ».

-Et ?

-Et en rentrant chez moi et en ouvrant ma commode, devine ce que je découvre ?

-Bah ton agenda bien sûr !

-Ginny ! Le bijou !!

Celle-ci la regarda bizarrement. Elle lui dit :

-Tu l'as volé ??

-Non !! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !

-Et tu comptes en faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout !!

Ginny sourit sournoisement et lui dit :

-Hermione, Hermione…tu m'as mal comprise. Je te demandais en fait de quelle façon tu allais le détruire !

-Ah oui ? Mais Ron m'a dit que…

-Hermione, est-ce que Ron a une fois appliqué ses menaces ?

-Non mais…

-Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

-Oui, merci Ginny je vais y réfléchir…

-Mais de rien, Hermione.

Hermione dit au revoir à Ginny puis descendit les escaliers.

De son côté, Ginny réfléchissait. Ce bijou…pourrait peut-être lui servir pour quelques de ses projets personnels. Oui, elle allait faire ça.

Et elle coura pour essayer de rattraper Hermione.

¤¤¤

Hermione marchait dans la rue. Elle était en plein dilemme. Devait-elle redonner le bijou à Ron en espérant de toutes ces forces qu'il la croirait quand elle dira qu'elle l'avait tout simplement « trouvé » chez elle ou devait-elle suivre le conseil de Ginny, c'est-à-dire le détruire ?

Elle détestait Erika. Elle la détestait parce que c'est une … « gourgandine » comme les appelaient Ron et parce qu'elle lui avait piqué Ron. Alors pourquoi devait-elle rendre quelque chose qui lui ferait sûrement plaisir ??

Elle vit une poubelle. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci, prit le couvercle et s'apprêta à jeter le bijou quand soudain elle entendit :

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Hermione.

Celle-ci se retourna et vit Ginny, baguette à la main. Hermione lui dit :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ??

-Ne jette pas ce bijou ! Ne le détruit surtout pas ! Ou je te jette un sort !

-Ginny ! C'est toi qui m'as proposé l'idée, répondit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

-Et bien j'ai changé d'avis ! Fais attention, si tu fais ça, je te jette un sort !

-Ginny, j'ai toujours été meilleure en duel que tu ne l'as jamais été.

Ginny flancha à cette réponse. C'était vrai qu'Hermione avait été la meilleure élève de l'école Poudlard et que ce serait idiot de la provoquer en duel. Mais il y avait un endroit où Ginny surpassait de loin Hermione.

-Peut-être Hermione, mais si j'allais dire à Ron que c'est toi qui a volé le bijou, tu crois qu'il mettra ces menaces à exécution ?

-Je ne l'ai pas volé !!

-Peut-être, mais Ron le croira. Je te demande juste Hermione de garder ce bijou.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais tu as une idée derrière la tête, non ?

-Effectivement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? soupira Hermione.

-Il faut que tu récupères Harry.

-Pardon ?? Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça ??

-Par tous les moyens.

-Ginny, je n'ai pas vraiment de conversation avec Harry en ce qui concerne les relations sentimentales !!

-Oui mais j'ai une idée. Quand je dis que tu DOIS le récupérer, c'est par n'importe quel moyen. Y compris de sortir avec.

-QUOI ???!!! cria Hermione.

* * *

_Chapitre 11 de fini ! Avec moi, Hermione n'a jamais fini sa vie remplie de soucis !! J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé : ) Et dans ce cas, appuyer Sur GO pour la reviiew ! Ô fait, dimanche 17 juin c'est mon anniiiversaire : )_

_**Lily08**_


	12. Un dîner mémorable

**Titre :** _Tu diras que estoy loco_

**AuteuZe :** _moiiii (ok Lily08)_

**RéSumé :** _« Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger »_

**Disclaimer :** _A_ _part Erika, tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling !_

**Note : **_Euh…on compte plus les retard ? En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews ! (Dont **MeDiNo, the lord of shadows, calia0411, hihiih, Prunelle2005, Elodie85, monny31, naelys, sharm., Valérie, fanaloka, Pauapu, elodu92, Calim, Drago-Hermione, atchoum16, Ayalyne, Malfoy4ever, aly-chan, coralie, Queenz et dragohermione** !). Bonne nouvelle ? J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 13 !_

**Résumé :** _Hermione retrouve un bijou de grande valeur chez elle. Et il y a de grandes chances que ce soit celui d'Erika qui justement a été volé ! Hermione suspecte donc Erika d'avoir placé ce bijou chez elle pour lui attirer des ennuis ! Angoissée par la menace de Ron pour les « voleurs », Hermione se rend chez Ginny pour tout lui raconter. Celle-ci, encore dépressive suite à sa rupture avec Harry, a une idée démoniaque. En échange de ne rien dire à Erika sur où se trouve le bijou volé, Hermione lui rend un service : draguer Harry dans l'espoir qu'il revienne à Ginny ! _

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 12 :

-QUOI ??!! cria Hermione.

-Tu as très bien compris, drague Harry pour qu'il laisse tomber Erika et à la fin il me reviendra !! s'exclama Ginny.

Elle éclata d'un de ces rires machiavéliques qui nous font demander si cette personne n'est pas folle. Hermione aurait tout donné pour que Ginny s'était tapé la tête contre un mur d'où cette idée totalement…malade. Elle tenta la raison :

-Mais voyons Ginny…mais enfin…je veux dire que logiquement ce n'est pas possible, et puis je suis sûre que tu viens de comprendre que, Hermione rigola un court instant, enfin ce n'est pas possiiible !

-Bien sûr que si ! Je croyais que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi aurait pensé plus tôt à cette idée ! Elle est ingénieuse, non ?

-Hum…

Ginny s'empourpra et lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas ça la question ! Tu vas faire ce que je te dis !

Hermione tenta de la raisonner une dernière fois :

-Enfin, Ginny, c'est ton copain quand même…

-C'était !

-Justement, et…

-Ce soir.

-Et je comprends tout à fait que tu sois déprimée et que…QUOI ??

-Tu l'inviteras chez toi ce soir.

-Hors de question !! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?

-Pour une fille qui possède un bijou de grande valeur qui n'est pas à elle.

-…

¤¤¤

Ginny Weasley était officiellement une vraie garce. Avant, elle ne l'était pas ! Hermione était sûre, qu'au moment où Erika commença à devenir amie avec elle, la partie sombre de Ginny avait reprit le dessus. Et regardez où ça l'a menée ? Elle était maintenant condamnée à envoyer une lettre à Harry Potter pour l'inviter chez elle pour un dîner en tête-à-tête. Mais non, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire !! Il fallait juste trouver quelque chose qui ruine les plans de Ginny sans ruiner par la même occasion Hermione. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait envoyée la lettre, elle était obligée d'organiser ce dîner…À moins que…à moins qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui gâcherait ce dîner.

Hermione sourit. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser.

¤¤¤

Harry se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Hermione. A vrai dire, il avait été surpris par la requête de sa meilleure amie. Il était vrai que lire une lettre où était marquée

_« Harry, je t'invite chez moi ce soir pour un dîner dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie. » _laissait à des interrogations. Il était possible qu'Hermione veuille encore l'engueuler à propos de Erika mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il toqua à la porte.

Il patienta deux minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit. Harry était…surpris. Il regardait une Hermione avec une robe rose bonbon et des nœuds partout. Le genre de robe froufrou. Sa coiffure, assortie à sa robe, présentait un énorme nœud rose avec des pois blancs. Et son maquillage, on n'en parlait même pas !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

-Harryyyyyy ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Allons Hermione, on s'est vu y'a pas longtemps ! rigola Harry.

-Pour moi ce fut une éternité !

-Euh…

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette affirmation. Si un jour, il s'était attendu à ce que Hermione lui dise ça !

-Mais tu ne vas pas rester sur le seuil d'entrée ! Entre voyons !

Harry entra, encore chamboulé par cette nouvelle Hermione. Et dire qu'il pensait que ça serait un dîner comme il en faisait autrefois avec Ron. Il sortit de ses pensées par Hermione qui lui dit :

-Harryyy, tu as vu mes chaussures ??

Mon Dieu. Il n'avait pas vu les chaussures. Elle portait des chaussures à talon entièrement strassées et de couleur argentée. On aurait dit qu'elle se prenait pour Cendrillon.

La surprise de Harry ne s'arrêta pas là. Une fois qu'il entra dans le salon, il s'assit directement sur le canapé, trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Les murs du salon de Hermione étaient décorés par des photos d'elle et lui, entourées par d'immenses cœurs rouges qui scintillaient. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

-C'est pour l'occasion !

La seule vision naturelle qu'il voyait était une plante verte, posée sur une table. Hermione suivit son regard et lui dit :

-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Je l'ai appelé Harry !

Harry croyait être en plein cauchemar.

Hermione souriait de satisfaction, alors là, c'était sûr qu'il allait se souvenir de cette soirée ! Il était temps maintenant de passer au dîner.

-Harry, il est temps de passer à table, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui.

Le dîner. Pour une fois, Harry espérait réagir comme Ron, c'est-à-dire de mettre la nourriture en priorité dans sa vie. Il faillit s'étrangler en voyant la petite table rouge avec une chandelle dessus. Une fois assis et rouge pivoine, Harry regarda Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?? Où était passée la Hermione de son enfance ?! Si elle se mettait à lui donner un surnom idiot, il pleurerait sûrement son ancienne amie.

-Ryryyyyy !

-…

-J'ai sorti le vin ! Je te sers ?

-Non merci Hermione, je prendrais de l'eau.

Harry décida qu'il fallait être ferme. Surprise, Hermione lui dit :

-Mais…mais…pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre de vin ?

-A mon travail, on a dit qu'il fallait éviter d'en boire ! s'écria Harry, mal à l'aise.

Perplexe, Hermione regarda Harry et lui dit :

-Très bien, je te sers de l'eau. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione.

-Oh non Ryry, appelle-moi Mione, comme dans le temps !

Harry songea sérieusement qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Il avait déjà vu des cas comme ça. Tandis qu'elle partait chercher le plat, Harry réfléchissait. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Il devait sûrement y avoir une raison. Il vit soudain qu'elle revenait.

-Voilà ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ! Je ne pense pas que tu en as mangé souvent !

Une fois servi, Harry contempla son assiette. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi bizarre. Même Ron aurait été hésitant à en manger. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry planta sa fourchette dans ce « morceau » et le mit à sa bouche.

-Tu aimes bien ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est pas mal. C'est quoi ?

-Des cuisses de grenouille.

Harry s'étouffa.

¤¤¤

-Tu es sûr que tu veux partir maintenant Harry ? Il est encore tôt !

-Merci Hermione, c'était très bon et …très original.

-Oh ! Merciii ! C'est Erika qui m'a aidé pour la décoration ! Elle m'a assuré que tu adorais ce genre de décoration, simple et moderne.

Elle vit que Harry s'était arrêté au nom d'Erika. Il dit alors, mal à l'aise :

-Oui…je lui en parlerais ! Au Revoir Hermione !

Et il partit en courant. Hermione rigola, jamais elle ne s'était autant amusée. Elle leva l'enchantement et les photos d'Harry et elle partirent. En allant se changer, elle se dit qu'elle ne risquait rien. Pour Ginny, elle n'avait qu'à lui dire que c'était une façon naturelle de séduire un homme. Et en ce qui concernait Erika, Hermione pensait que Harry allait sûrement l'éviter pendant un certain temps !

Une fois changée, Hermione alla dans le salon pour débarrasser les assiettes quand elle entendit qu'on toquait à la porte. Cela l'étonnerait qu'Harry revienne pour continuer la soirée, elle croyait qu'elle l'avait bien traumatisé ! Elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur son futur mari : Drago Malefoy.

Elle lui dit :

-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est très mauvais pour notre réputation que tu ne donnes pas de nouvelle. Les gens commencent déjà à répandre des rumeurs.

Hermione soupira :

-Tant pis, si on n'y fait pas attention…

-Si on n'y fait pas attention, Weasley tu peux l'éli…

Il s'arrêta, observant avec fureur la table où s'était passer le dîner. Hermione l'observa, angoissée. A vrai dire, elle aurait bien évité cette situation !

-Qui était là ? siffla Drago.

-Un ami.

-Qui ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, s'énerva Hermione.

-Bien sûr que si, tu es ma future femme ! cria Malefoy.

-Seulement devant tout le monde Malefoy !

Malefoy était énervé. Comment osait-elle ?! Il s'empêchait de voir des filles et sa compagne, non, menait la vie bien tranquille. Il lui siffla alors :

-Très bien, vois tous tes amants.

-Mes QUOI ?

Malefoy partit sans répondre. Hermione était hors d'elle. Comment osait-il ??? A part Harry qui était un cas particulier, elle ne voyait personne tandis que lui, elle en était certaine, ne s'empêchait pas de voir toutes les minettes en chaleur qui couraient derrière lui !

Pour se calmer, Hermione alla se servir du café.

¤¤¤

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malefoy, nos services sont réputés dans tout le pays ! assura un homme assez gros avec une moustache exceptionnelle.

-Il y a intérêt. Si je vais vous payer, ce n'est pas pour que vous ne me ramenez rien.

-Assurez vous Monsieur que nous sommes appelés la Fouine en ce qui concerne ramener des informations !

-Très bien.

-Alors Monsieur Malefoy, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais savoir si ma future épouse, Hermione Granger, a un amant.

* * *

_Tadaaaa ! Chapitre 12 terminé ! Merci encore à vous de lire cette histoire, et sachez que le salaire de l'auteur sont les reviews ) ! _

**_Lily08 _**


	13. Curiosité débordante

_**Titre :**__ Tu diras que estoy loco _

_**Auteur :**__ Moi, lily08, fille désespérément en retard à chaque fois /_

_**Résumé :**__ « Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh…oui » « Alors sors avec moi Granger »_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme toujours, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf Erika !_

_**Note :**__ Pour moi, Tu diras que estoy loco approche bientôt vers sa fin. Eh oui ! En tout cas, merci toujours pour vos reviews, notamment à __**Lucile, hermy, kimlovetom, Mavel Finnigan, Sarah2405, Elodie85, floreole, Manon, La-p3tiit3-fl3mard3, Hermione-34, calia0411, LyLy J., Love-pingo, Rach0u de Brxl, achega, miss patmol, Malfoy4ever, naus, nana potter, Lavande B.P, Miss Suzuki, misshika06, Ayalyne, atchoum16, hermion77, MeDiNo, langedesenfers et the lord of shadows**__ ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**__ « Hermione, sous l'ordre de Ginny, est contrainte d'inviter Harry à dîner. Néanmoins, pour déjouer les plans de la rousse déjantée, elle s'arrange pour que Harry sorte « traumatisé » de ce dîner. Mais Drago surprend la petite table ronde qui fait trop romantique et, jaloux, va demander les services de La Fouine, détective privé. Sa mission ? Découvrir l'amant d'Hermione Granger ! »_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

-Monsieur Boot, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

-Je…

Et Boot fondit en larmes. Hermione soupira. Après avoir été virée de son stage par une horrible et vicieuse garce, elle avait finit par trouver un boulot : psychologue pour sorciers et sorcières. Certains patients, dont Mr Boot, avaient après tout vraiment besoin d'un psychologue.

-Elle…elle me manque…, dit Boot d'une voix tremblotante.

-Vous supporterez le choc vous savez…Dans la vie, il faut savoir être courageux pour traverser ses obstacles, essaya Hermione avec un sourire.

-Je n'y arrriiiiverais jamaiiiss ! pleurnicha Boot.

Il y avait du boulot en tout cas. Hermione soupira. Elle allait sûrement y passer la soirée. Sans compter le fait qu'elle devait voir Ginny pour lui raconter en détail le dîner. Hermione sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser pour cette partie en tout cas. Mais pour le moment, elle se trouvait en face de Terry Boot, homme qui n'avait pas supporté de voir la femme qu'il aime refuser ses avances.

-Mr Boot, avez-vous considérer le fait qu'en voyant quelqu'un d'autre, vos sentiments pour cette personne disparaîtront peut-être ?

Si seulement ça pouvait marcher pour elle. Encore, elle était dans le doute. La réaction de Drago, enfin Malefoy, l'avait plus que surprise. Etait-elle sûre d'avoir perçu de la jalousie dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait vu la table pour le dîner ? Il est vrai qu'Hermione commençait à douter. En plus, pourquoi avoir frappé Harry à cause d'une stupide rumeur qui disait qu'elle couchait avec lui ?? Hermione commençait vraiment à se poser des questions.

-Mais sur qui puis-je reposer mes sentiments si ardents, si brûlants que ceux que j'avais pour Susan ! demanda Boot.

Hermione regarda Boot d'une telle façon qu'elle se demanda si elle était la mieux qualifiée pour lui faire comprendre que cette Susan ne l'aime pas et ne l'aimera sans doute jamais et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il passe à autre chose ?!

Une fois cette consultation terminée, Hermione savoura cet instant de calme, dénué de pleurnichements. Finalement, elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour le métier de psychologue. Mais avant de pouvoir dormir calmement, il fallait qu'elle parle à Ginny.

¤¤¤

Une fois devant l'appartement de Ginny, Hermione prit son inspiration et toqua plusieurs fois à la porte. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fut accueillie par aucun hurlement mais plutôt par une extrême curiosité. Les gens sont extrêmement curieux. Surtout lorsque quelqu'un qu'ils aiment se trouve dans l'histoire. Elle n'avait pas trop compris à quelle vitesse Ginny l'a faite entrer chez elle et comment en deux secondes top chrono elle avait réussit à se trouver assise sur le canapé dans le salon alors qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée.

Ginny vint vers elle, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle ne put se retenir et lui dit :

-Alors ??

Un air avide se montrait sur son visage. Si Hermione n'avait pas été au courant de la situation, elle se serait enfuie en courant. En prenant une voix terriblement mielleuse, Hermione lui dit :

-Et bien en fait je sais pas ! J'ai l'impression que mes charmes ne lui suffisent pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?? Tu l'as accueilli comment ?

-Et bien en fait, tu vois la robe rose qu'on a achetée un jour toi et moi ?

-Laquelle ? Celle avec les froufrous ?

-Oui ! Et bien je l'ai mise et…

-Espèce d'idiote ! Harry déteste les froufrous !

-Oh…je pensais que ça lui plairait. En plus, il y a un conte Moldu, Cendrillon, c'est une fille qui a à un bal une robe magnifique avec des chaussures en verres.

-Ne me dis pas que les chaussures… ?

-Et bien si ! Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

-Hum…et à part cette tenue excentrique, j'espère que tu as bien parlé !

Hermione fronça les sourcils, si elle avait une tenue excentrique, alors Ginny Weasley, qui était abonnée au rose, on n'en parlait même pas.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je lui ai fait tout plein de sous entendus !

-Et comment s'est terminée la soirée ?

-Il a absolument voulu partir. Il a dit qu'il avait un travail urgent.

-Quoi ! Ca veut dire que tu ne lui as pas plu. Il sort cette excuse à chaque fois !

Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire devant elle. A son avis, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle ne lui avait pas plu, c'était plutôt le fait qu'elle l'avait traumatisé !

-Dis donc, demanda Ginny.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'aurais pas fait ça exprès pour gâcher mes plans ??

Mince. Finalement Ginny avait peut-être une once d'intelligence.

-Quoi ??!! Comment oses-tu me dire ça ?? C'est ma façon de séduire et toi tu me dis ça !! Comment dois-je le prendre dis moi !

Hermione fut mise à un interrogatoire visuel. Après quelques instants, Ginny arrêta et finalement lui dit :

-D'accord, maintenant repos. On lui laisse quelques jours pour voir comment il réagit.

Hermione se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Enfin !!

¤¤¤

Drago patientait dans le bureau de son détective privé. Déjà qu'il était assez humiliant d'aller demander les services de « La Fouine », en plus il se permettait de le faire attendre ?? Mais cela valait le coup d'œil. Après ce qu'il avait vu l'autre soir chez Hermione, enfin Granger, il ne pouvait que soupçonner l'existence d'un amant. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que c'était Potter qui était chez elle ce soir-là. Après les rumeurs qui circulaient entre elle et lui, on ne pouvait que faire des hypothèses sur cette solution.

La porte s'ouvrit et « La Fouine » entra, l'air heureux. Il s'assit et dit :

-Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Devinez !!

-Monsieur, je ne suis là que pour que vous fassiez votre boulot, et pas pour jouer aux devinettes.

L'air joyeux de la Fouine se calma. Intérieurement, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser « Cassé » en voyant la mine déconfite de son détective.

-Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Drago.

-Il y a un homme qui fréquente Melle Granger…enfin bientôt Mme Malefoy, n'est-ce pas !

-Qui est-il ?

-Il s'appelle Terry Boot. C'est un jeune homme brun, assez beau pour dire la vérité, qui apparemment était dans la même année que vous lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard. Il était à Serdaigle. Maintenant il travaille au Ministère dans un poste assez important.

-Pourquoi le soupçonnez-vous ?

-Il envoie beaucoup de lettres à Melle Granger, enfin…Mme…vous m'avez compris. Lorsqu'elle ne répond pas, il utilise la voie moldue : soit le téléphone.

-Je vois…Quelle est son adresse ?

-Il habite au 5 Fox Street.

-Merci bien. Menez encore l'enquête. Nous nous reverrons en fin de semaine.

-Très bien monsieur. Au revoir.

Quand Drago sortit du bureau, il se sentit soulagé que ce ne soit pas Potter. Et dire qu'il l'avait frappé injustement. Et s'il lui rendait une visite de courtoisie avant de rendre ses comptes à ce Boot ?

¤¤¤

Harry dormait profondément, dans l'espoir de ne jamais se réveiller. Il n'acceptera plus jamais une proposition de dîner chez une femme ! Déjà que le dîner avec Hermione, il en cauchemardait la nuit…

Il entendit toquer. Voyant l'heure, il se demandait qui ça pouvait être. Une fois la porte ouverte, il vit son ennemi de toujours lui sourire.

-Alors comment ça va Potter ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondit Harry, méfiant.

-Parler. Et même, on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Charmant chez toi.

Et Malefoy entra. Harry l'arrêta et lui dit :

-Ca suffit Malefoy, je doute que tu sois là pour discuter.

-Potter ! J'ai tout découvert !

Harry eut peur. Et si Malefoy était au courant de tout ??

-Découvert quoi ?

-Tu crois que ça ferait quoi si la population sorcière apprenait qu'un homme important du Ministère maintenait plusieurs liaisons ?

-Que…quoi ??

Malefoy était sûr que ce Boot avait déjà une femme. Un homme comme lui ne peut que finir avec une femme assez grassouillette et deux enfants qui gambadent dans la prairie. Et du coup, il s'intéressait à Hermione pour avoir une autre liaison. Le terrible salop. Drago regardait Potter. Il lui semblait qu'il pâlissait. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait de Potter !

-Je vais partir puisque je te vois que je te dérange ! En tout cas, je t'assure que dès que j'ai toutes les preuves, je dévoile tout ! Un scoop comme ça, même Rita Skeeter trouverait ridicule de passer à côté ! Bye Potter, on se reparlera !

Et il sortit. Harry s'assit sur son fauteuil et prit son visage entre ses mains. Sa relation avec Erika prenait des dimensions incroyables. Décidé, il prit un parchemin et une plume, il commença à écrire :

_« Erika, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'assez important… »_

¤¤¤

Devant le numéro 5 de Fox Street, Malefoy prit son inspiration afin de pouvoir se donner de la force. On ne ridiculisait pas un Malefoy de cette façon. Il toqua et patienta quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre. Un homme de son âge, se présentait devant lui. Terry Boot. Celui-ci lui dit :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Drago Malefoy.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je viens vous voir pour vous dire qu'on ne ridiculise pas un Malefoy de cette façon sans en encourir les risques.

-Et quels risques ?

-Ceci.

Et Malefoy lui jeta un sort qui fit valser Boot à travers tout son salon.

* * *

_Drago Malefoy a tout l'air d'être un homme TRES jaloux qui fait voir toutes les couleurs aux présumés « amants » d'Hermione Granger ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus axé sur la relation d'Hermione et de Drago ! En tout cas, mettez-moi une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ! _

_**Lily08**_


	14. Plaisir chocolaté

**Titre :** _Tu diras que estoy loco_

**Auteuse :** _lily08 (en gros, moi!)_

**Résumé :** _« Tu veux lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh...oui. » « Alors sors avec moi Granger. »_

**Disclaimer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf Erika, et Elfie ! _

**Note :** _Je mériterais des baffes. D'accord, j'ai un horrible, affreux, effroyable retard. Mais j'ai surtout appris une chose : désormais je n'écrirais les chapitres que pendant les vacances ! C'est pour cela que le prochain chapitre arrivera __OBLIGATOIREMENT__ avant la rentrée ! Pour me rattraper, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Aussi, je me dois de vous dire que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Donc, on approche de la fin ! Et encore, merci vraiment pour __TOUTES__ vos reviews. J'vous dit pas comme ça fait chaud au coeur de lire des messages d'encouragement et de voir que cette histoire est lue et appréciée. Merci beaucoup à __**virgi-niie, xx-MissBlack-xx, justemma23, chikyreby94, Gaboury, Tigrou375, aline, sandhia, Claire, hermy69, hamataroo, OupsLove, Lucile, Sarah2405, Meredith34, Chocolatine, Lily974, elodu92, Lavande B.P., Zoubi, goodbooks'sky, Prunelle2005, Alista, Malfoy4ever, langedesenfers, Elodie85, meuf iirO-niiK...83, atchoum16, clémence, lou biloute, drago-hermione, Love-pingo, missgranger, calia0411, MeDiNo, LadyLylychoO et Ayalyne !**_

**GRAND RESUME :** _Avec le grand retard que j'ai eu, je vais vous faire un résumé de toute la fic, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas d'oubli !_

_Hermione est amoureuse de Ron or celui-ci a une copine Erika. Hermione va alors faire un pacte avec Drago pour rendre jaloux Ron. Le problème, c'est que Ron n'est pas du tout jaloux ! Afin de passer à la vitesse supérieure, Drago va emmener Hermione à une soirée du Ministère. Erika annonce alors que Ron et elle vont emménager ensemble. Drago, fou de rage à cette décision, va donner un grand baiser brutal à Hermione. Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione va surprendre Erika et Drago en train de s'embrasser. Voulant alors prévenir Ron, elle se fait courser par Erika qui va dire à Ron qu'Hermione lui envoie des lettres de menace. Après ça, Drago et Hermione décident de se marier. _

_Afin de provoquer encore plus Erika, Hermione va l'inviter à un repas de « couples » où Erika sera prise d'une crise d'allergie dûe à des oignons. Hermione profitera de ce temps pour sortir avec Ron mais pas longtemps puisqu'elle devra devenir l'infirmière personnelle d'Erika. La guerre est alors déclarée. Mais les sentiments d'Hermione seront chamboulés puisqu'elle passera une nuit chez Drago, et plus précisément dans son lit. _

_Le lendemain, Ginny lui apprend qu'Harry sort avec Erika. Ginny, folle de rage, va alors mentir à Drago en disant qu'Harry couche avec Hermione. Drago va alors se battre avec Harry. _

_Ensuite, Erika prétend qu'un bijou de grande valeur a été volé, et le coupable aura une bien forte punition. Bizarrement, Hermione retrouve le bijou chez elle et va alors demander conseil à Ginny. Celle-ci va lui faire du chantage et va lui demander de récupérer Harry par un dîner. Hermione va faire exprès de gâcher le dîner. Drago, quand à lui, a des doutes et va aller quérir les services de « La Fouine », détective privé dans le but de savoir si Hermione a un amant. Le problème, c'est que, étant psychologue pour sorciers, un patient d'Hermione sera la victime de Drago. _

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Inutile de dire à quel point Drago Malefoy se sentait terriblement embarrassé à cet instant. Si seulement il avait su que Terry Boot était plutôt d'une constitution fragile, il aurait évité plein d'ennuis ! A présent, il se trouvait à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, endroit où Boot, avec un nombre de pleurnichements incroyables, se plaignait qu'il menait une vie de malheur et que sûrement il devrait s'exiler dans un îlot désert où il pourrait y noyer sa tristesse.

Drago, assis sur un fauteuil de l'hôpital, posa son regard sur des guérisseurs qui semblaient déborder de travail. Mais le cas de Boot ne pouvait demander autant de soins... non ? Il tourna la tête de dépit et vit tout à coup une femme brune, avec des cheveux épaix et des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Merlin, il ne manquait plus que ça. Hermione Granger.

Le point négatif, c'est qu'il allait subir un savon à présent. Le point positif ? Les guérisseurs se trouvaient à côté de lui.

-PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?? hurla Hermione.

-Hum, c'est délicat à expliquer à vrai dire. Et puis voyons chérie, évitons un scandale devant tout le monde, lança d'un ton faussement enjoué Drago.

-UN SCANDALE ?? TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?? TU AS VU DANS QUEL ETAT MR BOOT SE TROUVE A PRESENT ??

-Je...oui, j'en ai eu idée.

-C'EST TOUT ?? TU EN AS EU IDEE ??

-Arrête d'hurler ! Après tout, c'est ta faute, Granger, s'il se trouve dans cet état !

Dès que Drago prononça ces paroles, il les regretta aussitôt. Par un geste de sécurité, il mit la main sur la poche de sa robe de sorcier qui contenait sa baguette. La fureur de sa compagne semblait atteindre un stade dangereux.

-DE MA FAUTE ?? DE MA FAUTE ?? COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE CA ??

En même temps qu'elle hurlait, Hermione s'approchait de Drago. Celui-ci reculait : la situation était à vrai dire menaçante !

-Hé bien oui ! Après tout, c'est toi qui s'amuse avec tous ces hommes qui te courent autour ! Si tu ne jouais pas avec eux aussi, alors il n'y aurait pas ce genre de problèmes !

-Je m'amuse ?? Je m'amuse ?? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ??

-Réfléchis un peu, ça ne devrait pas trop te mettre du temps, répondit Drago d'un ton narquois.

Il y eut un grand silence. Plus le temps passait, plus les yeux d'Hermione devenaient de plus en plus écarquillés. Soudain, elle dit :

-Ah non ! Pas encore !! Malefoy, j'en ai marre de tes crises de jalousie à la con !

-Mes crises de jalousie ?? Rêve pas Granger. C'est tout simplement pour sauver ma réputation. Si ça t'amuse de courir auprès d'un homme comme Boot, c'est ton problème.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes. Ainsi, elle n'était vue que comme une vulgaire fille dépravée qui couraient après les hommes ?? Elle voulut rentrer chez elle et ainsi prit le chemin de la sortie. Mais juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'écria :

-Sache qu'en ce moment, j'exerce le métier de psychologue pour sorciers, et que Mr Boot est tout simplement un de mes patients !!

Et elle partit.

Il y a des moments où après un terrible malentendu, vous vous sentez réellement idiots. Vous vous retrouvez confrontés à de longues réflexions telles que si vous aviez réfléchis à deux fois avant d'agir, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Si vous n'aviez pas écouter votre maudite conscience qui impose le doute, est-ce que vous seriez en train de rire tendrement avec une personne qui vous est chère ?

Et depuis quand Hermione Granger était-il une personne chère pour lui, Drago Malefoy ? Il était passé deux jours depuis « l'incident » comme il aimait l'appeler et aucune nouvelle d'elle. Pour dire la vérité, il éprouvait de la culpabilité. Lui et sa stupide jalousie. Lui et sa stupide méchanceté. Et merde, il s'en voulait terriblement.

Depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Drago s'était bien rendu compte qu'Hermione était devenue pour lui quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un dont il avait besoin, quelqu'un de son quotidien. Et il avait appris maintenant que les personnes de votre quotidien sont souvent celles à qui vous tenez le plus.

Tandis qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : Maintenant, que faire ?

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Hermione pleurait sans cesse. Les paroles de Drago, enfin, Malefoy, l'avaient réellement blessée. Elle se disait : Et s'il pensait cela depuis le début ? S'il pensait que je ne suis qu'une vulgaire catin ?

Et venant de lui, c'était encore pire. Normalement, elle aurait dû en être indifférente, surtout après toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait lancées durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Hermione devait l'avouer : le pacte les avait rapprochés bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Enfin pour elle. Lui, il était sûrement à une de ces brillantes soirées au Ministère, à boire des cocktails et à fanfaronner auprès de sa famille de sa si belle remarque lancée à Hermione Granger ! Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il éprouverait une moindre once de culpabilité.

Décidée à rester dans sa tristesse, elle alla chercher un grand pot de glace avec une cuillère. Si on était malheureux à en mourir, autant plonger sa détresse dans de la glace, mélangée avec un film terriblement romantique (et terriblement triste aussi.).

Deux heures après, elle entendit frapper à la porte. N'ayant aucune envie de répondre, elle continua à regarder son film favori, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit :

-Hermione, c'est pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas être là. J'entends d'ici le « Non Jack ! » .

Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ?? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas baissé le volume de sa télévision ?! Elle se leva de son canapé, avec regrets, et alla ouvrir la porte. Harry, fidèle à lui-même avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais complètement incontrôlables, lui jeta un sourire timide qui disparut complètement face à l'apparence de son amie.

-Olala Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ??

En effet, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'Hermione était à son avantage. Ses cheveux, plus volumineux que jamais, lui mangeaient entièrement le visage. Ses yeux rouges, fatigués par les larmes, ressortaient de son teint pâle. Elle portait un énorme T-shirt qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Peut-être pas la meilleure apparence pour recevoir des invités.

Elle eut néanmoins un petit sourire en disant :

-Je suis étonnée de te voir ici Harry.

Il est vrai qu'après le dîner, il aurait fallu un grand courage pour retourner chez Hermione.

-Hum... Tu me laisses entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle remarquait que lorsqu'il entra dans son salon, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux murs, et eut un soupir de soulagement. A croire qu'elle l'avait vraiment traumatisé !

-Alors Hermione, tu me racontes ce qui ne va pas ?

-T'inquiète pas ! C'est rien de grave .

-Chagrin d'amour ? Dans cette pièce se trouvent tous les indices qui approuvent cette théorie : apparence négligée, gros pot de glace et la cerise sur le gâteau : le fameux film romantique qui fait pleurer comme une fontaine !

-D'accord ! Effectivement, c'est pas mon jour... A vrai dire, je me suis disputée avec Drago. Peut-être une violente dispute, avec des mots qui font mal...

-Hermione, je suis prêt à me rebattre avec lui s'il le faut ! Pour lui montrer surtout à quel point c'est un idiot !

Hermione rit. Il n'y avait que Harry qui était capable de détendre l'atmosphère aussi facilement.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Si ça se trouve, il regrette.

-Harry ! On parle de Malefoy là !

-Et Malefoy, et ne m'oblige pas à répéter cela, est sûrement un homme comme tous les autres hommes. Peut-être qu'il éprouve également des sentiments.

-Et ben dis donc ! Et moi qui croyait que tu le détestais !

-Détester quelqu'un ne veut pas dire ignorer certaines « facettes » de cette personne.

Il y eut un gros silence. Pour une raison inconnue, une partie d'Hermione espèrait voir juste dans les paroles d'Harry. Cette partie espèrait effectivement que Drago regrettait.

-Hermione, je voulais te dire une chose.

-Oui ?

-Tu avais raison. A propos de Erika. Effectivement, c'était une erreur. J'ai bien vu que ma relation avec elle prenait des proportions incroyables et n'attirait que des ennuis. Du coup, je l'ai arrêté.

-Oh ! Et tu vas te remettre avec Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Une partie de moi le voudrait bien sûr. Même si elle possède un goût assez original pour la mode, j'aime cette femme. Mais je pense pas qu'elle voudra encore de moi...

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que Ginny t'aime à la folie ! Va la retrouver au lieu de perdre du temps !

Harry regarda Hermione pendant un certain moment. Puis, il se leva, se dirigea vers la sortie et lui lança un « Merci! ». Hermione contempla la porte d'entrée et soupira. Pour trouver la solution aux problèmes des autres, il n'y avait rien à redire, elle était une championne. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres problèmes, c'était une autre affaire. Finalement décidée de voir quelle serait la fin de Jack, elle retourna devant sa télévision (et son pot de glace).

Soudain, une forme se matérialisa devant elle. Grand, les cheveux blonds qui semblaient pour une fois en bataille, et des yeux gris pour le moins intimidants, Drago Malefoy. Un espoir prit soudain possession d'Hermione. Peut-être qu'il regrettait après tout ! Peut-être qu'il lui dirait tout simplement qu'il avait dit ça seulement sous le coup de la colère, et qu'il lui dirait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait et que...

Le regard d'Hermione s'attarda sur l'héroïne du film qu'elle regardait. Au moins elle, elle était au meilleur de sa beauté, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione en cet instant. Et puis même, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en fichait que Drago l'aime ou non !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Hermione.

-Je... ça a pas l'air d'aller.

-Bravo pour le sens de l'observation. En effet, ça ne va pas. Mais si t'es venu juste dans l'intention de te moquer de moi, dans ce cas, tu peux repartir !

-NON ! Enfin, non ! Je...je voulais te dire quelque chose.

-Et bien vas-y. Je t'écoute.

Et elle s'assit, comme pour confirmer ses paroles. Drago avait l'air terriblement mal à l'aise. Si c'était Hermione qui le mettait dans cet état, elle pouvait commencer à se poser des questions.

-Je...Comment dire... Euh...Enfin, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire...

-Non, il va falloir que tu m'éclaires.

-Je...

-Stop, si c'est pour bégayer sans rien dire, tu peux partir. J'ai pas envie que tu me balances encore des horreurs à la figure.

-Arrête ! J'avais pas fait exprès de dire ça !

-Ah bon ?! C'était involontaire ? Olala, pourtant durant notre scolarité, rien ne t'empêchait de me dire des méchancetés comme celles que tu m'as dites à l'hôpital. Je crois même que t'en aurait été ravi !

-Je suis désolé.

-Et voilà que maintenant, tu... Euh. Tu es quoi ?

-Je suis désolé Granger. J'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Je voulais m'excuser, c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici...

La surprise s'étalait entièrement sur le visage d'Hermione. Si elle s'était attendue à ça ! Le grand Drago Malefoy, mâle possédant un orgueil énorme, venait de s'excuser et avait l'air sincère !

-Et bien voilà... Maintenant, je vais m'en aller, je...je te laisse, dit Drago.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand soudain il entendit une voix, sa voix...

-Me...Merci Drago, souffla Hermione.

Elle vit Drago s'arrêter sur place. Il mit quelques minutes avant de se retourner et quand il le fit, Hermione avait l'impression de voir un autre homme. Ce n'était plus le grand et froid Malefoy, non, c'était tout simplement Drago.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais passer une semaine chez moi ? Je veux dire, vu que quand même ça fait longtemps qu'on pactise ensemble, et bon, on a eu juste une soirée pour se connaître vraiment et...

Ah oui cette soirée. Celle où le matin, Hermione s'était réveillée dans le même lit que Drago. Pourtant, elle ne sut quel sortilège la poussa à dire cette réponse :

-D'accord.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire !

Présente maintenant devant le grand manoir Malefoy, Hermione s'autorisa une petite pause dans le but de reprendre ses esprits. Si on faisait le bilan de sa vie qui avait été jusque là idolatrer Ronald Weasley jusqu'au plus haut point, on pouvait dire qu'il y avait un changement. Voilà que maintenant, elle était sur le point de passer une semaine chez Drago Malefoy, ancien pire ennemi de ses années de collège, pire ennemi de son fantasme, coéquipier dans une affaire plus qu'importante, et également un des hommes les plus beaux d'Angleterre.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de penser. Généralement, lorsque l'on est amoureuse de Ron Weasley, les trois hommes les plus beaux de notre existence se résout à cette liste : Ron , Ron , Ron . Rien de plus simple. Or elle venait d'inclure Drago là-dedans ! Elle n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Hermione décida d'entrer dans le manoir, dans le but d'interrompre ses interrogations qui devenaient de plus en plus douteuses.

Comme à son habitude, le manoir Malefoy était grandiose, bien qu'un peu froid. De nombreux tableaux ornaient les couloirs et de somptueux tapis couvraient le carrelage. Hermione entendit soudain une petite voix, assez tremblante :

-Ma...Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Oui ?

Hermione reconnut alors Elfie, le petit elfe des Malefoy. Celui-ci était venu dans le but de lui montrer sa chambre, son maître étant apparement occupé pour le moment. Elle le suivit alors à travers les interminables couloirs du manoir. Une fois arrivée, Hermione laissa alors échapper un cri de ravissement. C'était sûrement la plus belle chose qu'elle avait vue dans sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait vu plus belle chambre de toute sa vie.

Posant son regard sur tous les moindres détails de cette chambre, elle ne s'aperçut pas que Drago l'observer derrière elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il finit par lui faire découvrir sa présence en disant :

-Voilà bel et bien la preuve de la somptuosité des Malefoy !

Laissant échapper un éclatement de rire, Hermione se retourna.

-Ne confond pas personne et une simple pièce ! Vous n'avez pas grand chose en commun !

-Peut-être, mais tu oublies que cette pièce fait partie de l'héritage des Malefoy.

-Cette pièce y a survécu alors. Elle mérite un grand honneur.

Se défiant du regard, Drago finit alors par dire :

-Tu aimes toujours avoir le dernier mot, non ?

-J'avoue...

Se souriant alors mutuellement, les deux oublièrent à qui ils s'adressaient. Pires ennemis de toujours, ce n'était plus le cas. Mais le temps et la situation leur fit rappeler leurs statuts. Ils prirent alors une expression gênée.

-Hum, commença Drago.

-Euh...

-Ce soir, le dîner sera prêt pour vingt heures.

-Qui cuisine ?

-Et bien...L'elfe de maison ! Quelle question !

-Ah je vois, le grand Drago Malefoy ne se risque pas à la cuisine !

-Comme toi Granger, pour la cuisine. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'à part le plat que tu nous a fait la dernière fois, quand il y avait Weasley et Erika, tu saches faire autre chose.

-C'est ce que tu vas voir ! Rétorqua Hermione, assez énervée tout de même.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione appela Elfie. Celui-ci vint, assez étonnée d'être appelé par une invité de son maître :

-Elflie, est-ce que Malefoy dort ?

-Hum...Oui il me semble qu'il dort, mademoiselle. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, il se réveillera dans deux ou trois heures environ, il est encore tôt mademoiselle.

-Et quel est son dessert préféré ?

-Son... son dessert préféré ? Le gâteau au chocolat, mademoiselle. Voulez-vous que je vous en prépare un ?

-Non Elfie. J'aurais un service à te demander.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez mademoiselle.

-Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter la cuisine pour faire moi-même un gâteau au chocolat ?

-Vous-mêmes ?! Mais pourquoi donc ?

-C'est à titre de revanche, dira-t-on. Est-ce que tu peux me montrer la cuisine s'il te plait ?

-Bi...bien sûr.

Bien qu'il était très étonné par la demande de Miss Granger, Elfie amena Hermione à la cuisine et lui montra les divers ustensiles servant à préparer un gâteau au chocolat. Une fois ceci fait, il sortit de la cuisine en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée et quelles intentions cette fille avait pour vouloir faire un gâteau au chocolat elle-même à son maître.

Une fois seule dans la cuisine, Hermione ouvra un des vieux livres de cuisine qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et ouvrit à la page qui indiquait la recette d'un gâteau au chocolat.

-Alors comme ça Malefoy, je suis nulle en cuisine ? Haha tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Après tout, ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça de faire un gâteau au chocolat. Il suffit juste de suivre la recette ! Pensa Hermione, satisfaite.

Une heure plus tard, à part d'avoir de la farine dans les cheveux et du chocolat plein les doigts, elle n'avait pas vraiment avancé. En fait, c'était un peu plus difficile que prévu. Il ne suffisait pas seulement de suivre la recette.

_Mélangez-le au chocolat._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle devait mélanger au chocolat ?? En plus, il règnait un tel désordre dans la cuisine...Mais elle n'y sortirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait un gâteau au chocolat !

-Granger, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?? lança une voix qu'Hermione aurait voulu entendre à un autre moment.

-Merde. Bon, il ne faut surtout pas paniquer et surtout, avoir l'air de tout bien contrôler, pensa Hermione.

-Et bien Malefoy, je fais de la cuisine.

-Hum...C'est pour ça que la cuisine règne un tel désordre ? T'es complètement perdu ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que non, je contrôle absolument tout ! S'écria Hermione, offusquée.

-Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout n'arrive pas à cuisiner, lança Drago d'un ton narquois.

Il s'approcha et contempla son « travail ». Quand il le vit, il fut soudain vite surpris :

-Tu fais un gâteau au chocolat ?

-Oui.

Elle ne sait ce qui se tramait dans sa tête mais elle le vit sourire tout à coup avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

-Très bien Granger. Je vais t'apprendre à faire un gâteau au chocolat.

-Mais je sais déjà en faire un ! Et si tu n'as pas remarqué, il est en pleine voie de fabrication, dit-elle en lui indiquant son mélange.

-Je parle de faire un gâteau au chocolat mangeable. Très bien, est-ce que tu as tous les ingrédients ? Chocolat, beurre, farine, sucre...

-Oui j'ai tout, répondit Hermione agacée.

Ca n'était pas censé se dérouler comme ça. Elle aurait dû faire un gâteau au chocolat et ainsi prouver à Drago qu'il avait eu tort de dire qu'elle était nulle en cuisine. A la place de cela, Drago Malefoy lui apprenait à en faire un. Où va le monde !

Drago se posta alors devant elle et lui dit :

-Très bien, tout d'abord on va faire fondre le chocolat et le beurre dans une casserole. Prend le beurre, je prend le chocolat.

Il prit le chocolat et commença à en manger :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais Drago ! Arrête de manger le chocolat ! Rend moi ça !

En la voyant s'approcher, Drago commença à rire et lui envoya du chocolat sur la figure. Hermione s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça ! Ruisselante de chocolat, elle vit à côté d'elle également du chocolat, et lui en lança également. Drago s'arrêta de rire et fonça sur Hermione. Les deux se livrèrent alors à une bataille de chocolat. A un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent afin de reprendre leurs souffles. Jamais ils n'avaient autant rit !

Hermione, qui riait à n'en plus finir, regarda Drago en faire de même. Jamais il n'avait été aussi beau. Ses cheveux blonds, d'ordinaire bien coiffés, s'étalaient sur son visage, qui était maintenant parsemé de tâches de chocolats. Ses yeux gris, qui la dévisageaient sans cesse, pétillaient de plaisir. Et sa bouche...Ses lèvres fines qui, par le rire, montraient des dents bien alignées. Hermione sentit soudain un drôle de sentiment l'envahir. Comme si des papillons volaient par milliers dans son ventre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Plus elle l'observait, plus elle sentait que quelque chose de bizarre se passait entre eux. Elle regarda les yeux de Drago une nouvelle fois et vit alors une autre lueur. Une lueur de désir.

-Granger, dit-il, d'une voix assez rauque.

-Drago.

Drago ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom. Il n'en pouvait plus. Voilà que se trouvait devant lui non plus Hermione Granger, mais une petite poupée enveloppée de chocolat qui le regardait en se mordillant les lèvres. Il rouvra les yeux et lui dit :

-Hermione...tu...tu as du chocolat partout sur le visage.

D'accord, dans ce genre de situation, cette remarque se trouve particulièrement idiote. Drago avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur après avoir sortit cette phrase.

-Hum, toi aussi, lui répondit Hermione.

Soudain, Drago la prit par les épaules et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il lui souffla :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'as du chocolat sur les lèvres...

Et il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas comme le baiser du Ministère, qui avait été brutal, non au contraire. Ce baiser là réclamait de la tendresse et l'incarnait d'ailleurs. Hermione voulut alors que le temps s'arrête. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, afin d'approfondir le baiser. Ron n'existait plus, Erika non plus, le pacte non plus. Il n'y avait plus que Drago et Hermione, Hermione et Drago. Hermione se sentait vivre dans les bras de Drago. Il n'y avait plus de souci dans sa vie, il y avait juste Drago qui comptait. Et pour le moment, la seule chose qu'Hermione comptait faire, c'était de profiter du moment présent.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione rentrait chez elle. A peine qu'elle avait fermé la porte d'entrée qu'elle s'allongea contre celle-ci et ferma les yeux. Quelle semaine, quelle semaine ! Cela avait été du pur bonheur, une bouffée d'air frais...Ca avait été mieux que tout. Elle repensait alors à Drago, à son air arrogant, et à ses magnifiques lèvres. Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien !

Hermione entendit tout à coup un toquement à sa fenêtre. Elle alla l'ouvrir et une petite chouette entra dans sa chambre et y déposa une lettre. Curieuse, Hermione l'ouvrit :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je te parle. Ce que j'ai à te dire est une affaire de la plus haute importance ! Viens chez moi tout de suite ! Dès que tu reçois cette lettre !_

_Ginny_

Assez étonnée, Hermione se rendit néanmoins chez elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de toquer qu'elle se retrouva emportée dans le salon de Ginny. Celle-ci semblait rayonnante et lui dit :

-Assis-toi ! Il faut que je te confie une grande nouvelle !

-D'accord Ginny. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu t'es remise avec Harry ?

-Ah !! Oui ! Il est venu il y a une semaine et maintenant tout va pour le mieux... Mais je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

-Ah bon ? C'est quoi la nouvelle que tu veux me dire alors ?

Ginny prit une inspiration et lui dit alors :

-Ron a plaqué Erika.

* * *

_Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini ce chapitre ! Surtout, je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps sur un chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (qui ne tardera pas) et également dernier chapitre ! Et également, n'oubliez pas la review ! _

_**Lily08**_


	15. Une perfection assurée

_**Titre :**__ Tu diras que estoy loco_

_**AuteuZe :**__ lily08 (en grosgros moi !)_

_**Résumé :**__ « Tu veux vraiment lui faire regretter sa décision ? » « Euh...oui. » « Alors sors avec moi Granger. »_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf Erika et Elfie !_

_**Note :**__ Et voilà ! Pour rigoler, j'aurais envie de dire que c'est la première fois que mon retard n'est pas énorme ! Comme promis, voilà le dernier chapitre avant la rentrée (bonne chance à tous!). Ca me fait bizarre quand même de me dire que c'est le dernier des derniers des chapitres de cette histoire. Ca fait 2 ans et demi que je l'écris et je me suis jamais lassée en tout cas. Merci à tout le monde pour tous vos messages. Je vous assure, rien ne fait plus de bien que de voir des reviews ! Donc, c'est un petit sous-entendu que je suis en train de vous faire : CONTINUEZ ! Je voudrais également remercier __**on s'en fiche de mon nom, drago-hermione, DarlingBlack, Mione2509, elodu92, Orgueil, swetty-girl-35, Andréa Jedusor , mykomi, Lilylatigresse56, LavandeB.P., Hachiko06, nini, Nefenti, NiniWeasley, xx-MissBlack-xx, Tetra, hermione23-dray32, Lucile, atchoum16**__ !_

_Les pensées d'Hermione sont en __**gras**__.__ Bonne lectuuuure !_

* * *

Chapitre 15

Deux jours. Deux jours, 48 heures, 2880 minutes et 172800 secondes qu'Hermione avait appris LA nouvelle. Celle qu'elle attendait depuis des mois. Celle qui aurait suffit à satisfaire ses plus anciens rêves. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi se trouvait-elle assise sur le canapé du salon à ruminer des idées noires ? Pourquoi la rupture du couple Ron-Erika ne lui procurait aucune satisfaction ? Hermione pouvait encore se rappeler le moment de la nouvelle.

_Flashback_

_-Ah bon ? C'est quoi la nouvelle que tu veux me dire alors ?_

_Ginny prit une inspiration et lui dit alors :_

_-Ron a plaqué Erika._

_Et là, Hermione sentit que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle ne ressentait RIEN ! Absolument rien à l'énonciation de cette nouvelle ! Elle ne comprenait pas ! Ne devrait-elle pas ressentir une joie à en couper le souffle et qui pourrait la faire sauter jusqu'au plafond ? Et bien non. C'est comme si elle y était...indifférente._

_Elle regardait Ginny. Celle-ci était doublement heureuse. C'est sûr que récupérer son petit-ami et se débarrasser définitivement de la garce qui le lui avait piqué ne pouvait pas la rendre plus heureuse. Hermione soupira. Pourquoi la vie se montrait si difficile avec elle, surtout quand elle venait d'obtenir ce qu'elle avait le plus désiré pendant ces derniers mois ? _

_-Et tu sais pourquoi Ron a plaqué Erika ? demanda Hermione._

_-Je n'ai pas réussi à le savoir malheureusement ! Même si ça me contrarie de ne pas en savoir les raisons, rien que le fait qu'il se soit débarrassé de cette...cette fille qui...cette...enfin tu m'as comprise, ça me rend heureuse ! Tu sais que même Harry a pris conscience qu'il s'était fait complètement manipulé ?_

_-Comment Harry a changé son avis sur elle ?_

_-Et bien apparement, il a beaucoup réfléchit. Il ma dit que...que j'étais le seul et unique amour de sa vie et qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur. Sur le coup, il m'a dit que j'avais le droit de ne pas lui pardonner, qu'il comprendrait très bien que je veuille faire ma vie auprès d'un autre homme ! Quel idiot ce Potter. Comme si j'allais laisser l'amour de ma vie s'en aller comme ça, juste par orgueil ! Tu sais Hermione, il y a certaines personnes dans le monde comme Erika, qui ont pour unique but de briser des personnes, et de surtout briser leur amour. Certains couples ne survivent pas à des gens comme elle. D'autres, par contre, en ressortent plus fort et tu sais quoi ? Il y a même certains couples qui arrivent à se créer ! _

_Hermione observait Ginny. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, sûrement dû au bonheur de cette révélation. Ginny se retourna. Elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer devant les autres. Aussi bien pour elle que pour Hermione, jamais des paroles ne les avaient autant touchées. Et puis, il y avait autre chose. _

_-__**Ce que je vois ici, ce n'est pas le dos de Ginny Weasley, non. C'est le dos d'une femme amoureuse,**__ pensa Hermione. _

_Ginny finit par se retourner en souriant. Elle lui dit :_

_-Tu sais Hermione, si tu n'avais pas Drago, j'aurais aimé que toi et Ron finissiez ensemble !_

_Fin du Flashback_

De toute façon, maintenant, il n'y avait plus de Drago qui tienne. Le couple de Ron était fini, le pacte l'était, et par la même occasion, le couple Hermione-Drago. Mais un Ron célibataire, c'est ce qu'avait souhaité Hermione, non ? C'était bien son rêve depuis des mois ? Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi sentait-elle comme une peine au coeur ? Pourquoi avait-elle mal ?

Hermione secoua la tête. De telles pensées étaient invraisemblables ! Ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant, c'était se rendre chez Ron et tout rentrerait sûrement dans l'ordre...sûrement oublierait-elle ce maudit pacte et cette maudite douleur qui lui tiraillait le coeur.

Une fois arrivée devant la maison de Ron, Hermione prit son inspiration. Savait-elle ce qu'elle faisait ? Est-ce que c'était ça la bonne solution ? Est-ce que...et puis bon ! Elle réfléchissait trop ! Elle toqua à la porte et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement, laissant apparaître un grand homme roux, dont le visage était parsemé de taches de rousseur. Ronald Weasley. Ancienne idole d'Hermione. Celui pour lequel elle aurait pu faire des exploits ! Y compris sortir avec son pire ennemi.

-Hermione ! cria Ron, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Ron, comment vas-tu ?

-Et bien, je vais bien, je vais bien ! Mais entre voyons !

Hermione finit par entrer chez Ron, la dernière visite s'étant passée dans de bien mauvaises conditions, si on retenait le fait qu'elle s'était fait traitée de menteuse ! Tout ça à cause d'une mauvaise fille nommée Erika !

Le salon de Ron était toujours le même. Petit, surmeublé, mais néanmoins agréable et chaleureux. Un salon qu'Hermione aurait adoré vivre là-dedans avant. Mais c'était bien ça le problème : avant !

Enfin que lui arrivait-il ? Elle se trouvait chez Ronald Weasley bon sang ! Ronald Weasley, fantasme numéro un de ses rêves les plus fous, bien que Drago le dépassait dans certains... Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Que venait-elle de penser ? Drago Malefoy dépassant Ronald Weasley ! Il est vrai que Drago était un bel homme. Il est aussi vrai qu'il est très intelligent, bien qu'il possède un orgueil surhumain. Mais de là à dépasser Ron !

Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier que Drago ou Malefoy était un ennemi de longue date, bien qu'elle s'est mise à coopérer avec lui. Foutu pacte !

-Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ron.

-Si Ron. Tout va à merveille.

Le principal était qu'Hermione ne finisse pas par parler de Drago.

-J'ai appris que tu n'étais plus avec Malefoy ?

Et voilà qu'il était le premier sujet de conversation ! Mais quelle galère !

-Et bien effectivement, nous ne sortons plus ensemble, répondit Hermione n'ayant pas trop le choix.

-Quelle coïncidence quand même ! On a commencé à sortir avec nos copains et copines respectifs presque en même temps et voilà que nos relations s'arrêtent en même temps ! Haha !

Haha. Quel idiot ce Ron ! Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ?? Il ne s'était vraiment douté de RIEN ?!

-Et bien oui ! Au fait, explique-moi pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Erika ? Tu ne la considèrais pas comme la petite-amie parfaite ?

Ron s'arrêta soudain de rire. Hermione se sentit mieux.

-Erika était gentille, ce n'est pas là la question. Mais à certains moments, elle devenait quand même carrément folle !

-Comment ça ? demanda curieusement Hermione.

-Ben...comment dire...Au début, tout était super. J'avais une super belle copine, qui était toujours attentive à ce que je disais et...faut aussi dire qu'elle avait de supers atouts !

-**Obsédé**, pensa Hermione.

-Et après la soirée du Ministère, continua Ron, c'est là que tout a commencé à être bizarre. On avait annoncé qu'on allait emménager ensemble et là, après la soirée, elle a pas dit un mot. C'est comme si elle planifiait quelque chose ! Moi je me suis dit « Laisse tomber Ron ! Elle pense sûrement à un truc qu'elle a lu dans « Sorcière Hebdo » ! ».

-**Mais quel idiot ! Un truc qu'elle a lu dans « Sorcière Hebdo » ??**

-Le lendemain, elle avait l'air super heureuse. Je me suis dit « Tant mieux pour elle ! » . En plus, elle voulait absolument aller chercher le journal...La Gazette du Sorcier je crois...Les sorcières sont vraiment imprévisibles quoi ! Et en revenant, elle m'a raconté que tu lui envoyais des lettres de menace et en plus, je t'assure qu'elle pleurait vraiment ! Alors moi je l'ai cru ! Je suis désolée Mione ! J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle mentait !

-C'est pas grave, c'est pardonné, répondit faiblement Hermione.

-Là j'ai appris que toi et Malefoy allait vous marier. Même si je t'avoue que j'ai été étonné par la nouvelle, je suis allé t'acheter un cadeau de mariage, tu sais, la robe. Quand je suis revenu à la maison, Erika m'a hurlé dessus pour ça ! Je me suis disputé avec elle et je voulais me rendre chez toi. Mais à partir de la minute que j'ai dit ça, elle est devenue pâle comme un fantôme et m'a dit qu'elle m'accompagnerait ! Je me suis dit soit ! Et tu te rappelles le jour où tu nous a invité à dîner, quand Erika a commencé à avoir sa crise allergique, je te l'avoue, j'ai eu honte d'elle. Je voulais une copine douce, tendre et très féminine, et ce jour-là, je me suis retrouvé devant un monstre bruyant et très indiscret !

-**Alors comme ça je ne suis pas féminine ? Bon Dieu Ron, si tu avais su que j'aurais pu correspondre à tes critères ! Mais ça, c'était avant...**

-Puis après, on a fait des sorties ensemble, toi et moi ! Et comme c'était merveilleux ! Je ne te le dis pas !

-**Merveilleux ?? Depuis quand Ron trouve qu'on a des sorties « merveilleuses » ??**

-Et Erika m'a fait une crise de jalousie ! Elle était vraiment insupportable ce jour-là et avait insisté pour que tu deviennes son infirmière personnelle. La notre avait finie en pleurs, la pauvre. Bref, tu nous avais dépanné et je te le remercie beaucoup d'ailleurs. Et après, c'est là qu'Erika devenait de plus en plus absente. Elle prétextait toujours un rendez-vous ailleurs. Je commençais à m'inquièter ! Je me demandais si elle n'allait pas me quitter d'un instant à l'autre. En plus, elle revenait avec de magnifiques bijoux...Des bijoux que je n'aurais jamais eu les moyens d'acheter...Peut-être Harry aurait eu les moyens mais pas moi...

Hermione se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise en cet instant. Néanmoins, elle laissa Ron continuer son récit.

-Alors moi, pour lui prouver que je pouvais quand même lui acheter des bijoux, j'ai dépensé tout mon argent pour lui en acheter un qui était superbe ! Et à la fin ? Il finit par être volé ! On a toujours pas retrouvé les voleurs mais si je tombe dessus... Mais c'est pas ça le plus important. Un jour, je rentrais du travail et je vois Erika qui était en train de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait dans ma maison. Objets de décoration, lampes, vases...rien n'a résisté ! Elle était furieuse pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Alors moi j'ai essayé de l'empêché de tout démolir ! Là, elle s'est retourné vers moi, et s'est mise à m'insulter de tous les mots ! Elle a hurlé que je ne pourrais jamais la rendre heureuse, que j'étais pauvre de toute façon, que j'étais réellement idiot et qu'elle m'avait déjà trompé !

-Non ?!, feinta Hermione.

-Je t'assure. Alors je lui ai dit que c'était fini. Quand elle a entendu ça, elle a essayé de se reprendre, mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait comme on dit. Mais laissons Erika de côté ! Pour moi, maintenant, je suis juste heureux d'être avec toi.

Pour confirmer ses paroles, il se rapprocha de Hermione et l'enlaça. Celle-ci, trop surprise pour parler, se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux. Que faisait-il ??

-Hermione, j'ai réfléchit...pendant longtemps, j'ai en fait...j'ai...pensé à toi.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui...ça fait plusieurs années que tu es là toi. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. Jamais. Tu ne m'as jamais reproché ma pauvreté, ma bêtise...

Les doigts de Ron s'approchèrent de ceux d'Hermione, tentant de s'entremêler avec.

-J'ai réfléchit à toi...mais aussi à moi...En fait, j'ai réfléchit à nous deux...

Et le visage de Ron s'approcha de celui d'Hermione. Il allait l'embrasser ! Ronald Weasley allait l'embrasser ! Sur le point de craquer, celle-ci le regarda quand soudain le visage de Drago apparut à la place de celui de Ron. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait de faire, elle cria :

-NON !

Ron s'arrêta net. Hermione ne pouvait pas l'embrasser ! Ron n'allait pas devenir Drago ! Elle venait de comprendre qu'à force d'attendre trop longtemps, Ron était devenu un rêve...seulement un rêve. Drago, lui, lui avait montré beaucoup plus. Il lui avait montré tout ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme. Rien que ses câlins étaient différents. Ceux de Drago respiraient la tendresse ! Dans ceux de Ron, elle n'y voyait que de la fraternité !

-Ron, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas !

En effet, elle ne pouvait pas. A cet instant, retrouver Drago n'était plus une simple idée. Elle était devenue une mission, une quête, un devoir. Attrapant son sac et se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle cria à Ron :

-On se verra plus tard !

Dans la rue, Hermione courait. Pourquoi lui avait-il fallu autant de temps pour se rendre compte de cela ?? Elle n'aimait pas Ron ! Elle n'aimait plus Ron !! Maintenant, Drago avait pris sa place. Et pourquoi leurs deux maisons étaient si éloignées l'une de l'autre ??

Elle s'arrêta un instant, hébétée de sa bêtise. Elle était une sorcière ou pas ?? Elle transplana alors au manoir Malefoy.

Arrivée sur le palier, elle coura dans le hall. Elle faillit rentrer dans Elfie, le petit elfe de Drago.

-Elfie, où est Drago ??

Surpris par sa présence, l'elfe parvint à lui dire :

-Monsieur est avec quelqu'un en ce moment, vous ne pouvez...

-Dans son salon ?

-Oui mais...

-Merci !

Hermione se précipita alors dans le salon de Drago. Bien que le manoir soit très grand, elle parvint néanmoins à retrouver le chemin. Arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit par un grand geste. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Drago était là, certes, mais il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Erika.

Celle-ci semblait abasourdie de retrouver Hermione ici. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand Hermione l'arrêta et lui montra du doigt la porte :

-Toi, dehors. Ne mets plus jamais les pieds ici. Tu ne vois pas qu'il en a absolument rien à faire de toi ?! Si tu te penses belle, déjà, je t'arrête. Tu n'es pas belle, tu es vulgaire. Le genre de gars que tu pourras encore arriver à draguer dans ta vie sera sûrement un idiot que tu tromperas quinze mille fois et à qui tu pourras faire gober n'importe quoi. En plus regarde toi ! Tu crois vraiment que Drago a envie d'une fille facile ? Désolée, il aime plus les filles caractérielles. Et qu'elles soient aussi intelligentes je crois. Comme tu ne possèdes ni l'un ni l'autre, la sortie t'es indiquée, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Celui-ci la regardait, complètement surpris. S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Erika devait penser la même chose, vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait sortir un mot, et n'osant même pas regarder la tête de Drago, elle fit un « Mphhh! » et sortit. Quand elle sortit, Drago la regarda et lui dit :

-Si elle t'avait répondu, t'aurais été jusqu'à faire un combat dans mon propre salon ?

-Drago, je... Tu me trouveras peut-être débile mais...la semaine qu'on a passé ensemble, ça me manque ! D'accord, en effet, je suis Hermione Granger, pire ennemie de toute ton existence. Mais si on a bien réussi à se supporter durant ce pacte, je pense qu'on peut aussi l'être dans la vie... Et puis, pendant cette semaine, on a pas une seule fois parlé du pacte et je...ça me manque tout ça ! Toi aussi tu me manques...Olala, mon orgueil est en train de partir en fumée et toi tu ne dis absolument...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était rapproché d'Hermione, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Sa tête se rapprochant de celle de sa coéquipière d'antan, il l'embrassa tendrement. Celle-ci se rapprocha alors de lui. Une fois le baiser fini, elle sentit le parfum de Drago, un mélange oriental qui aurait pu faire craquer n'importe quelle femme. Il la regarda, et avec ce même sourire aux lèvres, il lui dit:

-Tu diras peut-être que je suis fou Granger, mais ça te dirait qu'on essaie de se supporter pendant un bon moment ? Je veux dire, sans pacte, sans Weasley, sans Erika ? Juste...toi et moi ?

Comme réponse, il reçut un baiser passionné. Il lui lança :

-Ca veut dire oui ?

-Ca dépend. Si la perfection des Malefoy me plait durant tous les prochains baisers que l'on risque de s'échanger, dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de doute.

-Je pense pas qu'il y en aura alors, dit Drago en riant, juste avant de se remettre à l'embrasser.

* * *

_C'est la fiiiiinn !! J'arrive pas à y croire ! 2 ans et plus que j'écris cette histoire. Les aventures de Drago et Hermione vont bien me manquer c'est certain ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et continuez d'en mettre, histoire que je continue à avoir votre avis sur cette histoire et pour me dire votre impression finale !_

_**Lily08**_


End file.
